Closure
by ZeldaRubix
Summary: Saria has some unresolved issues she'd like to discuss with Link ten years after the remnants of Ganon are lost from the world of Hyrule. Rated T for suggestive situations and mild language. THIS STORY IS GOING TO GO THROUGH A MAJOR REEDIT AT A LATER DATE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Reedited 5/21/2012**

**Inspiration: "My Curse" by Killswitch Engage  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_How long has it been?_

_Five years? _

_Seven years? _

_No... it's been ten years. _

_It's been ten years since the Hero of Time returned the master sword to its pedestal, and sealed Ganon's essence away._

_Wow... ten years._

_It's amazing how time flies._

_You're probably wondering who I am and why the time period I stated is relevant._

_Well, I'm a Kokiri named Saria. I'm the Forest Sage, and for the last ten years I've been protecting Hyrule by living in the Sacred Realm, and concentrating my energy on Ganon's seal. _

_When I lived in the forest I never knew my life would have such importance._

_I always imagined myself living carefree among the meadows, and sharing special moments with my friends. _

_There was one friend in particular I especially wanted to create tender moments with._

_I previously mentioned him, the Hero of Time, but I much prefer to call him Link._

_He's my best friend. _

_Well...at least he used to be, these days he's keeping other company. You see, he's married now, and has a son with ruby red hair like his mother. Her name is Malon, a lovely milk maid who lives on Lon Lon Ranch right outside the outskirts of Hyrule Castle._

_With that kind of life, there's no need for a Kokiri in it, right? _

_I was pretty convinced of this idea for a while, but now I'm not so sure. _

_The reason for my new circumvented thought process is because for the first time in a long time I heard Link play my song._

_That may not seem like a big deal, but he hasn't played my song for years._

_ I told him, when I gave him my fairy ocarina, that if he ever needed me all he had to do was play my song and he could instantly talk to me._

_When he first ventured off on his quest he played often. _

_I'd hear from him at least twice a day,_ _but then suddenly he stopped. _

_Just stopped. _

_It was as if he had fallen off the face of the planet. For seven years to be exact. _

_I thought Link was dead. _

_I panicked. _

_I worried. _

_I cried incessantly. _

_Why wasn't he playing my song anymore? _

_What had happened to him? _

_"Please Link if you can hear me," I remembered praying softly, "let me know you're safe."_

_I got no response and began to fear the worse, but deep down I refused to accept him being dead._

_I went to search for clues regarding his whereabouts in a temple deep in the forest. While trying to figure things out, I got captured._

_I was put in a cell and left there to die. _

_In all that time I prayed that Link would awaken and find me._

_"Just play my song," I whispered one night in the freezing depths, "just play my song."_

_...And eventually...he did. _

_The beckoning of his presence came like a thief in the night. _

_"Where are you?" he had asked me telepathically._

_At the time I couldn't believe it, I knew one thing was for sure, he sounded different._

_"In a room full of paintings," I had replied to him, "I think I was carried underground."_

_Link drudged through that temple, overcame all the obstacles, and fought off my horrible phantom captor. _

_Link came and saved me. _

_But... when the blue beaming lights dissipated, the harsh reality set in. _

_My eyes widened when I first saw him again._

_Why was he so big? _

_I could see the surprise in his face when he saw me, as if to ask, 'why are you still so small?' _

_He had grown so much. _

_He was tall. _

_He was handsome._

_He was strong. _

_He was a Hylian and I was a Kokiri, and we could never live in the same world. _

_I could never be what I wanted to be with him. I had to let him go, and hope and pray that he would not forget me. _

_So how does he not forget me? Now I think you understand why that song is so important to me. _

_I told Link I would always be his friend, and that if he ever needed me all he had to do was play my song._

_Link did for a little while, we talked,_ _everything was good, or so I thought_.

_After the evil was cast away, Link had different interests, different needs. Needs I couldn't help him with, so he played his ocarina less and less. _

_When he got married it was even less, then it came to an eventual stop. _

_I understand that life happens. I wasn't expect him to live in the past forever. I knew he was going to move on. I knew he was going to bury me away. I just hoped he'd dig me up and discover me again one day. _

_I think today might be that day. _

_I think he's trying to rediscover our friendship, or at least that's my hope. _

_It's like a bolt out of the blue, I hadn't had a hope like this in a long time. _

_Link's playing my song again. _

_After ten long years of waiting... _

_I don't want to get too excited, but I am wondering why._

_Why now? _

_Is he in trouble?_

_Does he need a friend? _

_Is there something he wants to unload? _

_What's going on Link? _

_Maybe it's to reminisce on old times; maybe he wants a little of his childhood back. _

_Or perhaps it's for closure. _

_Maybe, just maybe, he wants to discuss all the things we've never said to each other._

_I don't know, but I'm hopeful. _

_This is my present dilemma, and this is why I'm going to see Impa._

Impa is the Sage of Shadow, however she also controls the gateway between the surface and the Sacred Realm.

If I wanted to travel to the surface, I needed to speak to her to do it.

Impa is very strict when it comes to such things, but I believe in this time of peace a stipend of due diligence is in order.

My life is the sage-ship and the Sacred Realm, I should at least be allowed to have this one request.

If I don't get to go I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

I'm walking down the hall of the chamber of sages, when I spot Impa meditating in a corner of the library. I look down at the ground, where she's sitting, and notice a book on Hylian lore.

I can never tell what will come next from Impa. She is always educating herself in the many different aspects of the Hylian people.

"You seem depressed," Impa says to me without looking up.

I smile sadly, unfortunately making her words more perfunctory.

"I'm not depressed Impa," I say softly.

"Then why the long face?" she asks glancing at me.

I sigh and shrug my shoulders seeing no need to put off the request any longer.

"I think he needs me Impa," I say to her.

Impa took in a deep sigh and went back to reading her book.

"And by 'he' you must mean Link," she replies. "Really Saria, you're getting quite predictable. Not the best attribute for a sage."

I raise my eyebrows at her logic knowing what she was saying was true.

_I don't care, _I think, _I just want the opportunity to go._

"Impa please…" I say to her softly, "hear me out."

Impa sighs irritably at my tone.

"You know what you want is impossible," Impa replies bluntly. "I've already seen it."

I look away from and bite my lower lip.

_It was a catch twenty-two with Impa_. I think. _Her gift and curse for foresight could be both exhilarating and annoying at the same time._

"No it isn't," I reply with a quiet defiance, "I just want to talk to him."

She takes in another deep breath.

"Doesn't he have your song?" she asks me abruptly.

"Yes," I reply.

Impa narrows her eyes slightly.

"So if he isn't trying to speak with you that way, don't you already have your answer?" Impa asks in a rather obtuse manner.

I swallow hard and take a step towards her.

"You don't understand," I say. "This isn't like any other time."

"Oh I do indeed my sweet Saria," she replies looking up from her book, and caustically slamming it shut. "You're in love with him."

I clear my throat, not having a reply to that.

_Of course she knew._ I think bitterly. _Everyone knew!_

"I-I..." I stammer and trail.

"You're always going to be a child to him," Impa states. "A _child_ he can never be with."

I felt tears fill my eyes.

"I just want to speak with him face to face," I say not caring if Impa thinks I'm foolish, "I haven't been able to talk to him for ten years."

Impa looks at me with a bit of sympathy, but it quickly fades.

"And you don't think that as odd?" Impa asks honestly. "If a person really and truly loves you, don't you think they would take the time to see if you're doing alright?"

I shake my head at her logic.

"I haven't tried to contact him in all this time either," I reply, "I'm just as guilty."

Impa shakes her head again.

"That's because you can't contact him," Impa divulges. "You're a sage and you live in the Sacred Realm."

I narrow my eyes at her never knowing that was the case before.

_So even if I wanted to I couldn't... that's just cruel. _I think getting a little upset.

"But... doesn't that mean he can't contact me either?" I ask incredulously.

Impa doesn't have a reply to that.

I shake my head at her disbelievingly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" I demand softly. "All this time I thought..."

Impa looks away from me.

"It wasn't necessary Saria dear," she says and then doesn't elaborate.

"Not necessary?" I whisper and bite my lower lip upsettingly. "You don't think I had a right to know that?"

Impa grows quiet and doesn't reply.

"_He_ has tried to contact me Impa," I say back to her a little forcefully. "You know that."

"How do _you_ know that?" she asks me abruptly.

My eyes widen at her.

"He's been playing my song!" I reply, "And by your own omission just now, I can't speak with him because I live here."

Impa sighs again.

"Saria..." she trails not finishing.

Impa looks at me with some sadness and pity, probably understanding my dilemma more than I am giving her credit for.

Long ago there were tales of a beautiful raven haired Sheikah maiden who had a love affair with one of the kings of Hyrule. It was believed that the woman bore the king a son, however the child died and the woman was banished.

A few years later another Sheikah appeared to look after the royal family; that Sheikah was Impa. Impa bore a striking resemblance to the raven haired beauty. However Impa's hair was white as snow. There were whispers around the kingdom about Impa's role in the protection of the royal family. However Impa did her job dutifully and without recourse.

Impa sighs again.

"Saria he's married now," she says, trying to reason with me, "he has a family; a wife… a son."

"I know," I say looking away from her.

"But you still want to go through with this?" she asks me incredulously.

I nod knowing she thinks I'm foolish.

"If you see him you'll only hurt yourself," Impa warns. "It's not going to be easy dealing with pent up emotions on a man who may not reciprocate them."

I look down at the ground.

"I know that," I reply realizing the risk I was about to take.

Impa shakes her head disapprovingly.

"I'll go in a disguise," I suggest, trying to think of some way for Impa to see things my way. "I'll go back as a Hylian."

She narrows her eyes at me suspiciously.

"Why do you want to go back in disguise?" Impa inquires questionably. "Why a Hylian?"

In all honesty, I just wanted Link to see me as a beautiful, desirable woman. Not merely just a forest child he could play the ocarina with.

"He won't know it's me," I say quickly.

"Is that all?" she asks me, clearly not believing me.

I swallow hard and nod.

"Yes," I say again, "he won't know it's me."

Impa gives me a long hard stare before she replies, "Saria, he's _married_."

I look at her in surprise and feel my heart accelerate.

"I know," I reply quietly.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Do you take me for a fool my dear?" Impa demands suddenly.

I look to the ground.

"Of course not," I reply.

"I know what you would look like as a Hylian," Impa replies, "your beauty equal, or perhaps, surpass that of even queen Zelda herself. I cannot allow that."

I feel my cheeks flush at that thought.

_Even more beautiful than queen Zelda? _I wonder disbelievingly. _No way._

I took in a deep sigh.

"Impa I won't be gone long and I need to do this," I say trying to argue my case. "I've been Link's friend at the most critical junctions of his life, and we've never been able to tell each the things we've needed to say the most. Just let me have this and I promise I'll never leave the Sacred Realm again."

Impa stares at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"You'll never entertain this notion again?" she inquires wanting reassurance.

"Never," I say, getting hopeful. "Oh please Impa, let me go."

she takes in a deep breath and roles her sharp eyes.

"And how long would you like to be gone?" Impa asks me.

"Six months," I say hoping to get away with it.

"Six months?" she repeats incredulously. "I think not."

I smirk at my attempt.

"Fine, six weeks," I say.

Impa took in another deep breath, unsure she wanted to allow such a rendezvous to take place.

"My dear please reconsider, you'll-" she tries.

"Impa please," I interrupt her knowing what she's going to say, "I need to do this."

Impa looks away for a moment.

_This could actually disrupt the time continuum, _she thinks. _All our sage power needs to be exerted on protecting the Sacred Realm. If Ganon gets out we're finished. However, Saria's unhappy state could have negative effects as well. It could possibly cause a distortion._

"Alright," Impa says finally.

"What?" I reply not believing my ears.

"What?" I reply not believing my ears.

"You can go," Impa replies, "as a Hylian and all that you asked for. You'll have six weeks to resolve these issues and then come back. After that, don't _ever _ask me again."

I feel my mouth drop in happiness.

"Oh thank you Impa!" I say enthusiastically. I run over to her and give her a big hug. "You won't regret this I swear!"

_I better not. _Impa thinks doubtfully hugging me back. _I better not._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Noted: Reedited 5/21/2012**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I'm staring at the mountains in the distance, while riding a big beautiful white Gerudo Stallion.

I'm on my way to Lon Lon Ranch.

Even though I never travelled Hyrule by foot, I have studied maps of it and the typography in the library of the Sacred Realm.

It's so beautiful.

I never thought I could feel so free.

I stop for a second and jump down off my horse and look upon the horizon.

I close my eyes and feel the wind on my face.

_This_… I think, _this is what I've waiting for. I finally got to see the sun over the horizon._

I was granted my every request.

I was given the time I was allotted.

I was given a substantial amount of rupees to board a room.

And I was given my Hylian disguise.

I would have to say of all the requests, this one was the most important to me.

_I couldn't believe Impa thought I could be more beautiful than Zelda, _I think shaking my head, _that's preposterous._

Even still, the disguise she gave me was beautiful.

_Who is this person? _I wonder for a moment, not being able to stop smiling.

I was five feet six inches, with a slender, curvaceous physique. My creamy sun kissed skin was flawless, and I had a beautiful smile.

My eyes were like that of a cat, deep set, intense, and a deep dark blue. Instead of my short crop, I was given long green shiny waves of hair, down to my waist.

I was very happy about how the disguise turned out and fortunate I got to keep my natural hair color.

Impa, as a momentary precaution wanted to change the color of my hair, from green to blonde.

I emphatically said no.

How would Link know who I was, if there wasn't some way to recognize me? If there wasn't some inkling?

I needed at least one vital recognition that I was me, and my green hair was it.

_Impa worries too much, _I think, _it's either that or she elicits too much control._

I walk over to the creek adjacent to the bridge near the entrance to Kakiriko Village and water my thirsty horse.

The Greudo Stallion was a beauty: she was graceful, she was regal, she was powerful, and she was my ticket into staying at the Lon Lon residence.

I couldn't just show up without a plan of action.

No, I had to be subtle in this approach, and let things happen organically.

_The Link's take care of horses, _I think logically, _I have a horse to take care of._

It's very simple really.

Very simple.

I stroke the nose of my horse and sigh wearily.

I've always wanted to know what it was like to be a Hylian; to be grow up and be free; to roam the countryside and fall asleep under a canopy of stars without the fear of death from leaving the forest.

Now I have a little time to enjoy that, and maybe have an old friend enjoy a little of that with me.

I continue to stroke my horse's mane, and sigh again a little troublingly.

But... am I doing the right thing?

_Is this really going to work? _I wonder looking down at my reflection. _Is this right coming back into his life like this? He's twenty-seven now with a family. What do I hope to accomplish?_

I bite my lower lip as I think about this.

_Do you still need me Link? _I wonder. _Do you want to rediscover our friendship again? _

"There's only one way to find out," I say quietly to myself, patting my horse's nose.

After my steed rests and drinks enough water, I mount her and continue towards my destination.

My horse trots up the steep hill of Lon Lon over pass and neighs taxingly when I dismount once more.

I pet her nose softly and look into her sweet brown eyes calming her down.

"We're here to see an old friend," I whisper to her. "Relax and enjoy your stay."

_I'm not here to cause discord. _I tell myself. _I'm here for closure._

Just then the door opens to the main house, and an adorable little redheaded boy comes running out. He looks about nine or ten years of age... and exactly like his father.

My eyes widen at the sight of him, not expecting to see such a striking resemblance.

_Link... _I think incredulously, but had to hold back my tears. _He looks just like Link._

Soon after his mother, Malon comes following.

She has a big smile on her pretty face.

"Hi there," she says in a friendly manner. "You have to forgive my son, he gets so excited when he sees Gerudo Stallions and pretty women."

I blush at the compliment and raise my eyebrows at her friendly manner.

_Oh no this is going to be harder than I thought. _I think. _I wasn't anticipating such a warm reception from his wife._

"That's alright," I say to her with a smile, "Maxere loves children."

"Is that your horse's name?" the little boy asks me.

I can't help but smile into his sweet face.

"Yes," I reply, "she's powerful, but if you give her sugar cubes and apple cores she's as gentle as a lamb."

"Oh wow!" he says enthusiastically, "Can I feed her some sugar cubes?"

The little boy comes up and pats Maxere on the nose.

"Sure," I reply.

Before the little boy can run off, Malon catches him by his collar.

"Not so fast young man," Malon says, "you put this young lady's horse in the stable first and then we'll talk about the sugar cubes."

I smile at Malon's paternal instinct.

The little boy billows irritably and comes to take Maxere's reigns.

"Yes ma'am," he states flatly.

I inadvertently chuckle at his characteristic untoward behavior.

_Children... _I think shaking my head.

"How old is he?" I ask his mother, turning my attention back to her.

"He's 10 years old," Malon says admirably, "he's a hand full."

Malon runs a hand through her shiny red hair and sighs watching her son pull Maxere into the barn.

_She's very beautiful. _I think, feeling a little unsettled about my plans. _She's very kind too._

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," I say playing up to the Hylian greetings.

"My name is Malon," she replies, "my son's name is Sar. Don't ask me why my husband wanted the name Sar. I think it's because he wasn't a girl; he was bent on the name Saria for a girl."

When I hear that I could barely swallow.

My eyes widen from the subtle shock.

"S-Saria you say?" I repeat unbelievingly.

Malon looks at me a little puzzled by my reaction.

"Yes," she says with a nod.

I swallow hard and quickly look away.

I had to pretend to do something with my satchel so Malon wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

_Saria... _I thought. _He was going to name his daughter after me. All this time he was still thinking about me. Maybe not in the way I wanted, but this revelation is more than I could have hoped for. _

Malon is a little uncomfortable with my reaction.

"Excuse me..." she says to me gently, "are you alright miss?"

"I'm fine," I say quickly, having to remember I can't turn into an emotional reck. "I just... I just knew a little girl by that very name; she died not too long ago."

Malon raises her eyebrows at my reply.

"Oh," Malon replies, "I'm so sorry."

_What a terrible lie. _I think guiltily.

"It's alright you couldn't have known," I say, wishing I could change how I reacted.

_Why did you do that you idiot? _I think upsettingly. _Now she's going to think you're crazy._

There is a slight uncomfortable silence between us before Malon breaks it.

"Will you be staying the night at the inn?" she asks me suddenly.

"Yes if that's alright with you," I say, wanting to get back to the pleasantries, "I have some business I must attend to and need a lodge for the next few weeks."

"That's no problem," Malon says and then for some reason takes my hand in hers; it was a very kind gesture. "My family would love to have you stay. We don't get very many foreigners."

"How do you know I'm a foreigner?" I ask wishing it wasn't so obvious.

She eyes my hair conspicuously.

"I thought I had a dynamic hair color," Malon says. "I've never seen emerald green hair before in all my life. No one, not even in Kakiriko Village, has hair that color. You must be from another country."

I look at her in surprise.

"No one around here has green hair?" I ask perplexed.

Malon shakes her head and smiles.

"Not a one," she replies to me.

_Maybe that's why Impa wanted to change my hair color, _I think abruptly. _I would be less conspicuous._

"Oh," I say trying to make light of it, and decided to go along with the thought process. "Well yes, actually I am from another country."

_Another realm really, _I think to myself.

Malon smirks at my peculiar nature.

"What's your name?" she asks me softly.

I look at her with a raised eyebrow and she laughs at me.

I'm a little surprised and I smirk at Malon.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

Malon shakes her head.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're a little... weird," she chuckles.

I sigh seeing her point.

"You're right," I reply, and then add, "that's what happens when you travel too much."

Malon rolls her eyes playfully and laughs again.

"So really, what's your name?" she asks me again.

I pause for a moment.

"My name..." I trail trying to think. "My name is Aria."

Malon raises her eyebrows and nods.

"Aria," Malon repeats, "that's beautiful."

"Thank you," I reply.

_She really is a nice person._ I think. _She doesn't have one shred of insecurity._

Soon after Sar returns from the barn.

"Maxere's safe and sound mommy," he replies, "now can I feed her some sugar cubes?"

Malon sighs at her son's behavior.

"It's not up to me honey," Malon says to him, "you have to ask Miss Aria here."

Sar immediately turns his attention to me.

"Please," he begs.

I look into this boy's beautiful azure eyes and immediately think of his father.

_He looks just like him. _I think. _The resemblance is uncanny. His face, his speech, his manner, it's like the second coming of his father._

I shake my head at the thoughts, and focus my attention back to what he was asking me.

"Tell you what," I start, "tomorrow morning I've got to get up early and go to town for business. Why don't you get up and feed my horse the sugar cubes then?"

Sar's face broke into a smile.

"That sounds great!" Sar says happily.

I smile at Sar's enthusiasm.

"Just be sure to be ready, I'm leaving at dawn," I say.

"That's fine," he replies, "that's when I get up to feed the animals."

I turn my attention back to his mother.

"You're certain it's okay that I stay here?" I ask for reassurance. "I wouldn't want to put anyone out."

"Oh no," Malon says, "my husband added rooms on years ago. We wanted to try this little enterprise to bring in some extra income. Times have been hard as of late.",

I nod seeing this as my perfect way in.

_Sweeten the proverbial pot Saria. _I tell myself.

"I completely understand," I reply thinking of the perfect segue, "tell you what, if you let me stay for the next few weeks I'll pay you ten thousand rupees cash, upfront, no holds bars."

Malon's mouth nearly drops when she hears that.

"Ten thousand rupees?" she replies flabbergasted, "In cash? How in the world…? Who are you?"

I smile.

"That's really not important," I say, "let's just say I deal with precious rare materials."

"Oh wow," Malon says admirably, "so you really have travelled the world! I've always wanted to do that. My husband and I initially were going to do that, then I got pregnant, and life happens."

Malon's smile was radiant, and I suddenly feel little conflicted.

_Why am I doing this?_ I abruptly wonder. _It's clear she's head over heels in love with Link. Maybe I should go back and rethink this whole silly idea. Maybe I should-_

"Malon!" a man's voice calls from behind me, "Come help me with these milk jugs!"

Malon looks past me and smiles.

"I'm coming honey!" she calls back, and then directs to me, "Will you excuse me?'

I merely nod and feel my body freeze as Malon let's go of my hand and goes over to her husband.

"Hi daddy!" Sar says jumping onto the wagon and giving his father a hug.

"Hey son," Link says hugging him back, "help daddy get these jugs down. I think we made a killing in Castle Town today."

When I hear Link's voice I nearly feel faint.

_It's really him. _I think nervously.

"Not the killing we're about to make," Malon states to her husband, pointing to me, "this is Aria, she'll be staying with us for a few weeks. She says she'll pay us ten thousand rupees Link. In cash!"

Link looks at his wife flummoxed.

"What?" he replies perplexed.

I turn around finally to match the face with the voice, and there he is: Link.

He looks older, he is definitely more handsome than when I last saw him, and he looked bigger, more muscular.

He changed his characteristic green suit for a flannel and overalls. His blond hair darkened slightly, but he still had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

He is ruggedly beautiful, and suddenly I am taken back to the days when we were children.

We played in the Lost Woods and the Sacred Meadow of the forest. I taught him my song and promised to be his friend forever, but that seemed like a millennia ago. Right now, we are just two strangers in much need of a re-acquaintance.

I try to smile at him, but his expression is one of puzzlement, and then he stares into my eyes for a moment and it sends a shiver of electricity down my spine.

_He still has a powerful effect on me. _I think.

"Good evening sir," I say to him politely.

Link didn't answer right away. It was like he was completely caught off guard.

"Good evening," he replies to me quietly.

I wish I could explain what I felt when Link saw me again. His reaction was what I was hoping for.

_He's trying to figure _something _out in that inquisitive head of his._ I think.

His eyes grew wide ever so slightly, and he tweaked his head, as if trying to get a better look at me. He knew there was a familiarity, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Malon sees his reaction and is a little taken aback.

_Of course she is. _I think. _He's staring at me as if he's seen a poe._

"What's wrong honey?" Malon asks Link abruptly, wanting her husband to stop staring so intensely at their new guest.

Link shakes his head trying to regain his temporary lapse of sanity.

"I'm sorry nothing," he mumbles more to himself than to anyone. "I just thought…"

Malon looks at him puzzled and narrows her beautiful blue eyes slightly.

"Thought what?" Malon asks again.

At this point I remain silent. I'm not sure what to say or do.

"That hair," I hear him whisper, and my heart accelerates.

"What?" Malon says perplexed and then turns back to look at me. "What about it?"

Link shakes his head again.

"The color…I…" he trails. "Miss can I ask where you're from?"

I swallow hard having to think quick.

"A province not far from here, a little island by the sea," I say as honestly as I could. "I'm a merchant, I sale rare precious goods."

Link nods very slowly.

"A little island by the sea?" he repeats with a slight undercurrent of doubt.

I merely nod, keeping up my front the best I can.

Link keeps staring at my hair and then takes in a thoughtful sigh.

"I'm sorry to stare, but I've only seen that hair color on one other person," he replies.

Malon looks at her husband in surprise at hearing him say that; apparently she never knew that. She tries to keep her smile, but I see the subtle shift in manner.

_She might change her mind if he doesn't stop. _I think worrisomely.

"Oh I see, that happens all the time I guess," I reply, I turn to smile at Malon not wanting to arouse her suspicions, so I decide to change the subject. "Maybe I could help you with your jugs and then afterwards you could show me to my room, and don't worry I'll pay you up front."

My intentions work, Malon returns to her friendly disposition, or at least a measure of it, and smiles at me.

"That sounds good to me!" she says looking back at her husband, "What do you say Link?"

Link stares at me again and has to shake himself out of another daze.

_Come on Link. _I think a little irritably.

"That sounds… fine," he says uncertainly and then discreetly narrows his eyes at me.

I avoid his gaze and focus on his wife.

"Great!" I say in unison with Malon.

_My goddesses, Link don't make it so obvious. _I think nervously. _What happened to your astute nature? I guess that happens when you live in a time of peace, but then again you weren't expecting me were you?_

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Please t<strong>**ell me what you think.**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Reedited 5/22/2012**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As promised I helped with the jugs of milk, and was then escorted to the finest room in the modest inn.

I paid the ten thousand rupees in full, and then decided I needed to work out my plans.

_I'm not here to break up his marriage. _I tell myself. _I'm here to tell the man I love that I love him. So how do I do that without hurting Malon and Sar? It's simple, I can't._

I lay awake half the night trying to figure out how to resolve my moral dilemma.

So how would I do it?

That I still didn't know, and with these troubling thoughts I went to sleep.

A little before dawn I awaken and get ready for the day.

I light the oil lantern next to the bed and quietly take it downstairs.

I go into the kitchen and pocket two apples, and then head for the front door.

I hold my cloak close to me when I see the sun beginning to bleed over the horizon; as magnificent as the sun is, it still doesn't dispel the chill in the air.

_It looks like the autumn bite is setting in early this year. _I think pulling the hood of my cloak further over my head.

I head towards the barn and am surprised to see lantern light already illuminating off the walls.

I open the door expecting to see my ruby haired companion, but am surprised to find his father instead. Link is watering Maxere and brushing her mane.

"Good morning," I say carefully, and unhood myself, "I was expecting to find Sar here."

"Don't worry he'll be here," Link replies, "he's moving some blocks in the windmill near the back of the barn. What exactly has him so eager to meet you this morning?"

"Ah," I reply thoughtfully, "he wants to feed Maxere some sugar."

"Sugar huh?" he replies.

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"You'll have to forgive that son of mine," Link says continuing to brush Maxere's coat, "he tends to jump into things like his father."

_I know. _I think, but unbeknownst say it out loud.

Link pauses for a moment.

"Excuse me?" he turns and looks at me inquiringly.

I had to think quickly for a reply.

"You're the hero of time are you not?" I ask.

Link looks at me with an inherent suspicion, but then casts it away for a moment.

"Yes," he replies.

"Tales of your journey are recorded and talked about even in my country," I say. "You're terribly ignorant of your impact on the world."

It seems that Link takes my reply with a grain of salt.

"Not ignorant," he says turning back around, "just cautious."

As his back faces me, I sigh a little in relief.

A brief silence fell upon us.

"Where did you say you were from again?" he asks breaking the monotony.

"Here and there," I reply cryptically.

"Where's here and where's there?" Link asks obviously not happy with my reply.

I have to think quickly.

"Dragon Roost Island," I say, hating the fact I have to lie. "I own a goddess plume mine there."

Link begins brushing Maxere's coat again. He is silent for a few moments; I think he was deciding whether he should trust me or not. All the while Maxere neighed at Link's strokes.

"Easy, girl," I say to Maxere, "easy."

She apparently doesn't want to listen to me, because Link has to reach up and stroke Maxere behind her ear to calm her down. Maxere breathes gently through her robust snout.

_He made that look simple._ I think surprised at the subtly of his touch. _He's so wonderful._

"She likes you," I say breaking the monotony, watching the interaction with a hidden fondness.

I then go over to the stable and stroke my horse's nose affectionately. Link is only a few feet from me. I allow Maxere to lick my cheek, showing her love for me, and then I chuckle. I look up into Link's eyes and smile. Link inadvertently grins, but edges back.

"How do you know that?" he asks of my synopsis.

"Know what?" I ask.

"That instinct about your horse," Link states, "how are you so in tune with her?"

"It's simple," I reply, "she's like my daughter."

Link smirks at my explanation. "Your daughter?"

I caress my fingers under Maxere's chin. "Yes."

Link looks at me and then away for a moment. "Do you have any children of your own?"

It is such a loaded question. In some ways I consider the other Kokiri my children.

"No," I answer the complex question with antiquated simplicity. "I never had the opportunity."

Link's face crumples into a thoughtful confused gesture. "A beautiful woman like you has no opportunity?"

I am surprised by the compliment, I merely smile. "The man I loved married someone else."

Link inadvertently raises his eyebrows and then looks away from me again and continues to brush my horse.

"Oh," he says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

There is another brief silence between us.

_This is going to be much harder than I thought. _I think. _I better change the subject._

"Maxere can tell a person's nature," I say breaking the silence again, "she knows you're gentle."

I stare deeply into his blue eyes, unable to help myself.

_You have no idea how much I missed you Link. _I think. _No idea._

Link stops brushing Maxere's mane for a moment and looks at me guardedly.

"I see," he says carefully.

_Easy there Saria. _I tell myself. _Don't scare him off._

I cut my gaze short and nod.

"Don't worry Mr. Link," I say to him aware of his concern, "it was only a compliment, nothing more."

Oddly enough he blushes and stares at me preponderantly. It is as if he has a question begging to fall from his lips.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask him adroitly.

Link shakes his blonde locks.

"I'm sorry I was staring again wasn't I?" he asks absently.

"Yes," I say, "you were."

"There's nothing wrong, but I…" he trails staring at my emerald hair.

"But you…?" I continue for him.

He bites his lower lip and suddenly regresses his thought process.

"Never mind… it's impossible," he says lowly as if trying to convince himself.

I am clearly disappointed with the cutting off of the subject, but can't let it show.

"You'd be surprised," I say absently and walk towards the entrance.

Link looks at me thoughtfully.

"At what?" he asks.

I turn to look him straight in his eyes.

"At what's possible," I say to him furtively.

There is another silence between us.

It is an uncomfortable one, but I know he knows I am hiding _something_; that I know _something_.

He narrows his eyes slightly, and I notice a shift in his manner, but before he can start an interrogation, Sar bursts through the barn door.

"Good morning Aria," Sar says enthusiastically. "Are you ready for me to feed your horse?"

I smile at Sar, and pat his copper hair. For a moment I had a flash back of his father trying to catch bugs with his bare hands.

_They are so similar._ I think. _So eager. So enthusiastic._

"Of course," I say, "how many would you like to give?"

"Twenty," Sar replies.

Link shakes his head at his son.

"Two seems like a better number," Link interjects. "Twenty would make your poor horse hyper."

Link actually smiles a genuine smile for the first time that morning.

_I want more of those._ I think. _I hope at the end of this I can get more of those. Those smiles are priceless._

"Two is fine," I say in compliance with Sar's father, "but Maxere has a strong stomach, sugar seems to have the opposite effect."

"Oh I see," Link replies looking at me if only briefly.

Sar unhitches his satchel and takes out two sugar cubes. He then goes over to Sar and feeds them to her. Link watches his son proudly, and I watch them with confused feelings of admiration and sadness.

After Maxere finishes her treat, Link fits her with my saddle, and I mount my steed.

Sar looks up at me admiringly.

"You certainly are beautiful Miss Aria," Sar says sweetly.

I blush, not expecting the comment, out of the corner of my eye I see his father blush as well.

"Why thank you," I reply to Sar.

"Will you race me one day Miss Aria?" Sar asks me. "My dad has a beautiful horse named Epona."

_The legendary Epona._ I think. _How many times have I had dreams of riding that beautiful horse with Link?_

"I don't think Maxere could win against a horse goddess," I reply detracting the subject.

"Huh?" Sar asks me confused.

"That's what the name Epona means, horse goddess," I repeat. "You see she's a special kind of horse. She helped your father defeat a great evil that threatened this land a long time ago."

"Really?" Sar says excitedly.

_Really…?_ I think perplexingly. _You mean he doesn't know?_

Link is clearly uncomfortable with the subject of his past.

"I don't think we need to rehash such silly things," Link segues, not wanting to take the discussion further.

Sar looks down disappointed; it seems the two have had this conversation before.

"But daddy every time-" Sar tries.

"I said drop it," Link interrupts, saying it a little more forcefully than he intended to.

There is an uncomfortable tension that resonated between the three of us.

_I had no idea. _I think. _I never would have brought the subject up, but why doesn't he want Sar to know? Any child would want to have the hero of time as their father._

"I'm sorry Mr. Link," I say to him sincerely, "I didn't mean to bring up an unwanted subject."

Link sighs wanting me to just drop it.

"It's nothing," Link replies, "it's just...that was so long ago."

Sar is still looking down, still clearly upset.

"Hey Sar," I say to him wanting his attention, "I'm going to bring you back a gift for being so kind to my Maxere."

Sar looks up at me as I say this.

"Really?" he asks, "What kind of gift?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" I reply.

Sar smiles at me, and a glow returns to his sweet precious face.

"Alright," he says, "when will I get it?"

"When I return this evening," I say.

"Awesome!" Sar exclaims excitedly. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what it is?"

"I'm sure," I reply with a laugh.

Sar grins perpetually and then says, "When I get old enough I'm going to ask you to marry me."

I smile at Sar's impetuousness.

_If only things could have been different. _I think. _Sar might have been my son._

I swallow hard trying not to think of the 'would be's' the 'maybes' or the 'ifs'. It is too depressing; too unnecessary.

"I can't believe it's not even nine a.m. and I have already made a romantic conquest," I say, making light of the proposal.

Link chuckles a little uncomfortably.

"You have to forgive my son," he replies embarrassed, "he gets that boldness from his mother."

_And his father._ I think. _Maybe not in the same way, but he definitely gets some boldness from his father._

I sigh wearily at my thoughts and think it best if I took my leave at the moment.

"I better get going," I say, "business awaits."

I grip Maxere's reigns in my hands and trot her out of the stable.

Sar opens the barn door for me, and as I step outside into the cold autumn morning I realize my resolve is not so solid.

The foundation of why I came here is suddenly now convoluted.

_I like these people. _I think to myself. _I'm in love with Link, but I already like his wife, and adore his son. How am I going to do this?_

I head down the Lon Lon impasse and turn to see Sar waving at me, but it's his father's expression that haunts me.

Link's eyes are narrowed at me, but he waves when he sees me looking at him.

Link _knows_ something, he just doesn't know what.

I turn my head away and suddenly hasten Maxere's pace, wanting to get away from there as quickly as possible.

Tears fill my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away.

_What am I doing? _I wonder. _Why am I here? But then…why did you play my song Link if you didn't need me? You played it recently, and I have to know why, I have to! Do you still need me? Is that why you named your son after me? Did you want a reminder of what we had so badly? I have to know these answers, and until then I can't leave. I just can't._

* * *

><p>I return at dusk. The dust on my boots blew off faintly in the wind. Sar was eagerly awaiting my arrival.<p>

I return Maxere to her assigned stable and head for the inn. Once inside I remove my cloak and look at the family before me: a father, a mother, and a son; and they all look happy.

I feel an inkling of sadness momentarily, but it soon subsides.

Sar jumps up at the sight of me coming through the door. I smile as I grip my satchel, readying myself to give him his gift.

"I couldn't wait for you to return," Sar says excitedly, "I had to know what I got."

Malon groans at her son lack of manners.

"Sar is that anyway to greet a guest?" Malon asks firmly. "Miss Aria has had a long day. She will give you her gift when she's ready."

I smile down at Sar's face.

"It's alright," I tell Malon, "he's just excited."

I unbuckle the leather belt and rummage in the bag. A moment later I pull out an onyx ocarina.

"Oh wow," Sar whispers taking it in his hand, "an ocarina."

At the sound of Sar's voice Link gets up from his reclining chair and comes to stand next to his son. Sar was fingering the instrument in awe; he blew into it and began covering some of the holes to make music.

"Thank you so much," Sar says sincerely to me.

"You're very welcome," I reply back.

Malon was covering her mouth in surprise.

"I can't believe you got him such an expensive gift," she says in slight shock.

I merely smile at her.

"I didn't buy it," I say shaking my head, "I made it."

Malon looks at me and her eyes widen in gratitude.

"You made it?" she asks unbelievingly.

I nod, and Malon's eyes fill with tears.

"Thank you," she whispers to me.

I got up and gave her a hug; her husband however was looking down at the gift and then to me suspiciously.

"You make ocarinas?" Link asks.

I am still holding onto Malon as I nod.

Link's eyes are concentrated on his son's gift.

"I knew only one person who knew how to make ocarinas," Link says absently, but then cut his eyes to me.

Link gives me a deep penetrating stare, but before the glee of the moment subsides, I let go of Malon and turn my attention back to Sar.

"Make sure you practice," I tell him, "because I'm going to teach you a song."

Link stiffens when he heard me say that.

"A song?" he asks, trying to sound indifferent.

I nod.

"Yes," I say, "a song. I know many of them from my travels."

"I'll make sure to practice," Sar says enthusiastically, already trying to fine tune the instrument.

"I can't thank you enough," Malon says as I stood up. "Sar's always wanted his own ocarina. Link has one, but he won't allow anyone to touch it. He said it was dangerous, but I don't see how a brown little instrument could be dangerous."

_Brown little…?_ I think quickly. _He still has my ocarina? I thought he had the ocarina of time...no he had to give that back to the queen._

I inadvertently look over at Link; he's staring at me in a very nondescript way.

I try to smile, but I think the seeds have been sown.

It's all a matter of time now.

"Well I'm tired," I say breaking away from the group, "I better get to bed, I have to arise early tomorrow. Good night."

I turn and head for my room, but as I reach the top stair, I turn to look at Link's family, and then just Link.

He's staring.

He's wondering.

And I think he's hoping.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few weeks I built a rapport. I maintained a routine of getting up at dawn and returning at dusk with goods I had already acquired from the Sacred Realm. As promised I taught Sar how to play the ocarina; I hadn't taught him my song yet, I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to do so.

Today I decided to stay behind at the ranch, and Sar couldn't have been happier. However, I had no idea that my presence would eventually put everyone in danger.

I helped Malon with her duties which she insisted I didn't, but there was no stopping my made up mind. Sar finished his chores early and gave me a piece of firefly candy he received from his father while they were in Castle Town earlier that morning. And Link was working on a broken stable that had been giving them trouble for quite some time.

Sar plopped his handsome self down at my feet as I was sitting down trying to rest.

I raise my eyebrows thoughtfully when I saw he wanted my attention. "What's up Sar?"

"Tell me about your home." Sar says stretching himself out and resting his weight on his elbows.

I look over at him fondly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't want to be surprised when I come to visit you," he says.

I heard his mother sigh in the kitchen. "Ignore him Miss Aria," Malon says.

I chuckle. "It seems you're an adventurer," I say to him.

"More like a dreamer," Malon segues for Sar.

"That's only because that's all you and dad allow me to do," I hear Sar mutter underneath his breath.

I look at him with sympathy, completely understanding his frustration.

"What do you want be when you grow up?" I ask.

Sar's face brightened. "I want to be a hero like my father," he says.

Malon stops washing dishes for a moment and took in a deep breath, "Sar…"

"What's wrong with that mom?" Sar asks.

Malon sighs again. "Oh to be a child again," she says, "so young, so naïve."

Sar rolls his eyes at his mother's comment. I merely smile.

"You know what?" I say to him in a low voice.

"What?" He asks.

"I think you would make a wonderful hero," I whisper to him.

Sar smiles up at me affectionately. "Really?"

"Really," I reply.

"What do you think I need to do to be a good hero?" Sar asks me.

"Well…" I say thoughtfully, "you need to have a sword."

Sar scoffs. "That will never happen."

"You'll need a shield," I went on.

"Dad thinks I'll break my hand," he replies shaking his head.

"…and you need to know how to ride a horse," I say with a mischievous look in my eye.

Sar's ears perked when I say that, "I can ride a horse."

I smirk. "I mean _really_ ride a horse."

Sar looked in my eyes and smiles a huge smile.

"Come on!" He says excitedly and grabbed me by the hand. I hoisted myself up and followed him in the direction of the front door.

"Gentle Sar," Malon says, turning around to see if her son was behaving, "Miss Aria is a lady."

_You wouldn't think so highly of me if you knew the real reason why I was here. _I thought with a measure of guilt.

"It's okay," I reply.

"I want to have that race now Miss Aria," Sar says excitedly. "It's been weeks since you promised and we still have yet to do it."

"Why do you want to race today?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"To prove I'm a true hero." Sar replies.

"A what?" Malon demands overhearing the conversation.

"That's a noble cause," I agree with Sar, "alright, today is the day then."

Sar looks at me happily. "Really?"

"Yes," I say not being able to help but smile, "really."

"This is awesome!" He exclaims. "I'm going to ask father to prep Epona!"

Before Malon could object Sar was out the door. I chuckle softly at Sar's enthusiasm and turn to his mother. Malon was shaking her head concerned.

"He's so small on that great big horse," I hear her say with worry. "If he loses it will crush him."

I understood the under lining message loud and clear. "Don't worry he'll win," I say trying to reassure her.

Malon sighs in relief when I say that, "Thank you."

Sar tore open the door to the barn and alerted his occupied father.

"What's wrong Sar?" Link asks of his son's antics.

"Aria's going to race me!" He says, his excitement was building.

"What?" Link replies surprised.

I then entered the room, I noticed the troubled expression on Link's face. He turns from looking at me.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Link?" I ask him.

Link stood up looking a little annoyed with the situation at play.

"You want to tell me why Sar is having these crazy notions about a race?" He demands.

His tone took me by surprise.

"Sar's been wanting to race me since I got here." I say. "It's only fitting that I grant him his request."

Link narrowed his eyes at me; I smile back.

"He's only ten," Link says.

_So were you. _I thought. _So were you._

"Oh come on dad!" Sar says upsettingly. "You _never_ let me do anything!"

"Sar..." Link warns.

I was surprised the situation had turned so sour so quickly. "If...it's a problem then we don't have too Mr. Link."

"Dad come on don't be a killjoy!" Sar exclaims. "You and Mom will be right here."

Link realized he was caught in conflict, he looked to me and then to Sar. I could see the frustration in his eyes.

_Why is he so... angry? _I wonder.

I stroked Sar's red hair with my fingertips receding to the fact that his father was clearly upset.

"Perhaps another time dear," I say.

Sar pulled from my touch. "There won't be another time!" Sar exclaims angrily, he then turned to his father. "Why are you always trying to cage me dad? Why can't you let me live a little?"

I saw the look on Link's face, it looked like guilt mixed with anger. It was clear it was a conversation that should not have happened in front of a guest.

"I'm not caging you Sar," he says carefully, "I'm protecting you."

Sar rolls his eyes and then ran out of the barn, he slammed the door behind him. I turned back to Link and swallow hard.

"Are you happy now?" Link demands of me.

I rubbed my shoulder uncomfortably unsure of what I did. "Mr. Link I'm sorr-"

"Stop calling me that!" He snaps.

I froze at his tone. "I..." I trail. "What do you want me to call you?"

Link didn't answer for a moment.

"Why are you here?" He asks me abruptly.

"What?" I ask feeling my heart accelerate.

"Why are you here?" He asks again. "Who sent you?"

I swallow hard and took a step back. "No one," I reply, "I told you I'm here on business."

There was a tense silence between us.

"Ever since you came here my son has been getting silly ideas," Link divulges suddenly, "he wants to adventure all of a sudden; he's unsettled; discontent. He wasn't like this until you came here."

I ran my hand through my long green hair wishing I had an answer for him.

"Maybe he just gets that adventurous side from you," I say.

Link looks at me with a steely blue gaze, and then turns his attention to my hair.

"I don't know how you did it but you look like _her_," he says abruptly.

I swallow hard. "Who?" I ask.

Link was silent for a moment.

"A girl from my memories," he replies. "I haven't seen her in years, but you interact with my son the same way she used to interact with me."

I bite my lower lip. "Everyone has a twin," I say not looking into his eyes.

"Stop influencing mine," he says to me regarding his son.

I look up at him. "Alright...Link."

Before he could reply there was a loud whiny sound coming from the fencing yard outside. Link and I hurried through the barn door. Malon had stumbled from the house, her eyes were wide in horror as she saw her son trying to mount Epona bareback.

"Sar!" Link quickly exclaims running towards the fencing yard.

Wanting to help, I run back to the barn and unhitch Maxere. I trot frenziedly to the fencing yard to see Link already jumping on Epona and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Aria grab him!" Link exclaims holding on tightly to Epona.

I come along the side of the tempered horse and try to grab Sar's trousers, his feet were dangling, he was holding onto Epona for dear life.

"Aria!" Sar screams looking at me with frightened blue eyes. "Help me!"

I reach in closer and wrap my arm around his waist. "Grab onto my saddle!" I order trying to maintain my balance.

Sar grabs the holster and I hoist his little body onto my steed. I then turn to Link, "I got him!" I say loudly over the trampling hooves.

Link then focused his attention to getting control over Epona. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little brown ocarina. He then began playing a beautiful melody; Epona's song. Soon Epona settled down, and the rambunctious ride was over.

Link dismounted and took in a deep breath. Malon ran up to Maxere and I, and pulled her young son into her arms. She was crying as she caressed his coppery locks.

"I told you you were too small for that horse!" Malon sobs into Sar's hair.

Link shot me a venomous glance. I swallow hard a little afraid of the soon to be consequences.

_How could he possibly blame me for this? _I wonder. _Well... I guess it is my fault._

My worry was short lived along with the relief all together. In the distance a large demonic looking bird was hanging low and heading straight for Malon.

"Watch out!" I cry jumping from my horse and pushing both Malon and Sar out of harms way.

"Go back into the house!" Link orders, and then heads in the opposite direction.

_Where is he going? _I thought when my heart raced.

Malon scooped her son in her arms and stumbled to her feet. The bird glided back around and made another dive at her.

I act quickly by summoning a barrier with my sage powers. I had no choice, it was a sage's duty to protect the innocent.

"Spirits of the forest lend me thy strength!" I say loudly, and then abruptly an aura green barrier surrounded Malon, Sar, and myself.

The bird's talons clanged on the surface of the barrier but did not break through. Malon looked at me in complete and utter shock. Sar's mouth was wide open in an 'O' of wonder.

"Who are _you_?" Malon whispers to me with a little bit of fear.

I look down at her with a bit of an understanding of her dismay. I close my eyes wishing I didn't have to do this.

_How will I explain this to them later?_ I wonder.

Meanwhile Link ran to the windmill in the northwest corner of the fencing yard. He hurriedly threw boxes out of the way until a stone aperture recessed in the floor. He heaved up the heavy large stone, and pulled up and long satin covered sword. Link removed the satin and hurried out the windmill with his blade.

Link stops cold for a moment when he sees the green energy dome surrounding his family and me.

"Saria?" He whispers to himself, not wanting to believe it, but then quickly snaps back to reality when the bird flew low again and tried to take his head off.

Link quickly jumps and rolls away. The bird came low again and this time he jumps and strikes the obscene vestige in mid flight. Blood gushed from one of the wings, inadvertently one of the bird's talons rips into Link's shoulder.

"Ah!" Link cries out in pain.

"Link!" Malon cries out in panic.

I almost cry out myself, but had to remember where I was and what I was doing.

_He's going to be okay._ I tell myself. _He's going to be okay._

Link ignores the pain in his arm and readies his blade as the bird flew down again. This time Link waits for the bird to be right within his reach before he drew his blade and provides the ending blow. Blood rained through the sky as the cursed animal fell to its death.

Link drops his sword and took in a deep breath, but then realized the pain that shot through his shoulder.

"Damn it!" He cries falling to his knees and gripping his shoulder.

I abate the barrier and Malon and Sar immediately run after Link. Malon gets to him first and looks at his wound.

"I don't think it got to the bone," she says in relief stroking her hand through Link's hair, "but I think it hit an artery."

At hearing that I immediately step in. "Please let me..." I say to Malon touching her shoulder.

Malon moves momentarily as I sit down next to Link. He looks into my eyes and sighs as sweat seeds his brow.

"I'm going to heal you," I say to him softly.

I hear Malon let out a shocked breath. "You...you can do that?"

I nod and then closed my eyes and began my séance. "Power within guide me to your shining and true purpose." I chant softly. "Power within guide me to your shining and true purpose."

My whole body emits a green iridescence of energy as quanta flows from my hand onto Link's wound. Link winces when the sinewy and fleshy bits strap and lock back together. I continue until the wound is completely healed and no remnants of the injury remain. I then open my eyes and take in a deep breath, surprisingly Link is looking at me warmly.

"Thank you," he says quietly, "for saving my family."

I swallow hard and merely stand up. Malon then comes in and wraps her arms around Link's neck; she sobs into his bloody shirt.

"Oh goddesses Link!" Malon cries. "I thought I'd lost you."

Sar stood back and held his breath at the sight of his father's recovery. His big blue eyes immediately filled with tears.

"I'm sorry dad!" Sar sobs not able to catch his breath. "I thought that if I showed you I could ride Epona you would see I was a hero like you."

Link looks at his son and sighs, but then gestures for him to come to him. Sar ran into his father's arms and sobs into Link's broad chest along with his mother.

Meanwhile I stood back taking it all in. I cast my eyes down, but when I look up again Link's eyes were locked on mine. He mouths to me without saying out loud: _'Saria?'_

My eyes get wide and I quickly shake my head no. Link nods slowly in his disagreement, and understands everything in that moment. He knew who I really was.

_Not like this._ I thought guiltily. _He wasn't supposed to find out like this. Why is this happening?_ _Am I causing this?_

Malon pulls back from her husband and turns to look at me. "Thank you," she says, "you saved Sar's life."

I shake my head of my thoughts. "You don't need to thank me," I reply.

"Yes I do," Malon says barely able to speak, "if you hadn't been here..."

_None of this would have happened. _I thought.

Sar manages to get a hold of himself enough to turn and look at me.

"I knew you were amazing!" He says returning some of the excitement to his normally energetic voice. "I can't believe you created an energy barrier!"

I smile uncomfortably. Malon then stands up; her eyes are grateful, but she couldn't help but feel a little suspicious towards me. It was clear that my story of being a merchant selling goods was not going to hold any longer.

"Aria," she says, "I think you owe us an explanation."

I look into each of their faces, but before I utter a word the sound of horses hooves trampling wildly precludes the air. I turn to look and see a stampede of royal guards flood through the Lon Lon entrance. Link, Malon, and Sar all look shocked and surprised, but not nearly as surprised as I when the head of the guard jumps down from his horse and stands in front of me.

"Her royal highness queen Zelda requests an audience with you Aria of Dragon Roost." The guard says to me.

"What?" I ask flabbergasted. "Queen Zelda?"

"Come with us," the guard said.

I turn and look at Link, Malon, and Sar, they are all clearly concerned.

"Don't worry I'll be back," I say not really knowing one way or the other.

_Why does the queen want to see me?_ I wonder.

I get on the horse of the guard, but Sar immediately runs in front of the steed.

"No!" Sar cries out. "You can't take her away! She just saved us!"

"It's alright," I reassure him, "I'll be back. I promise."

Sar looks up at me with doubtful blue eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise," I say.

Slowly Sar moves out of the way, but is helped along by his mother. They all look at me concerned wondering what is going to happen, and for the moment I wonder that myself.

_What's going to happen? _I wonder. _Why does Zelda want to see me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review I would like to know what you think.<strong>  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was shackled in chains like a common criminal. What I didn't understand was why? I decide to keep quiet as I was led down the long marbled hall to the queen's chambers. At the door, the guard unlocked my binds. I rubbed my sore carpals and sigh.

_What's in store for me next?_ I wonder.

The guards on the other side of the door open the grand entrance from the inside, and there sitting on her throne was the queen of Hyrule, the seventh sage herself, Zelda.

Zelda stood when I entered her chamber. Her long strawberry blond hair was wrapped up in a crown of diamonds. The pink gown she wore bore the crest of the royal family; her face was ever so beautiful, but ever so serious.

I bow when I get to the bottom step of her throne. Her face was completely unreadable, she was totally stoic. She then raised her hand signaling for the guards to leave.

When the door locks shut, I stand there unsure of what was going to happen.

_What is this all about?_ I wonder.

Zelda stares at me incandescently. I was nervous because I didn't know what it meant.

"What should I call you?" Zelda asks cryptically; suddenly.

I look up in alarm. "My lady?"

"Are you Aria of Dragon Roost Island?" She asks. "Or are you the forest sage of the Sacred Realm, Saria?"

My eyes grew wide at her inquiry. "I'm sorry?"

Zelda sighs and then looks to the ground and then back to me. "Look Saria I know everything," she says softly, "Impa told me about your disguise and your intentions."

I had no reply.

"What were you expecting from this escapade?" She asks.

I close my eyes and sigh. "Nothing," I say trying to be honest, "I don't think anything is going to come of it."

"Then why do it?" Zelda asks.

I shake my head. "You're going to think I'm silly."

"Try me and see," Zelda replies softly.

I take in a deep breath unsure if I should trust such deep feelings with a person who only knows me judiciously.

"I just wanted to see him once more," I divulge.

"Why?" She asks me simply.

_Why?_ I wondered. _Do I really have to answer that?_

"He was a dear friend to for so long," I say, "I just hate the thought of going the rest of my life without having one real conversation with him again."

"And how have those conversations been thus far?" Zelda asks me.

I pause for a moment cautiously, and eye the beautiful interrogator.

"_Why are you here?"_ Link's voice echoed through my mind. _"Who sent you?" He stares at me with distrust… "My son has changed; he's unsettled; discontent; and it's all because of you." The moment he saw me the only things that conjured up in him were anxiety and fear. Is that what he thinks of me now? Is my legacy with him reduced to a pile of faulty misgivings? Have I hurt him this badly?_

"Not…" I trail lost in my recourse, "not the way I had hoped they'd be."

Zelda looks at me for a long moment, almost as if she's looking right through me.

"So why stay this course?" She asks me. "Why do this?"

_I love him._ I thought weakly, unfortunately I utter the words out loud as well.

Zelda's face changes subtly. "Saria you've already done enough damage by showing up so unexpectedly in Link's life," she divulges. "You have no idea what you've awakened in him."

I look up at her surprised. "What?"

Zelda scoffs at my reply. "You don't realize that?" She demands. "Don't you the see gravity of your actions?"

I wasn't exactly sure, I just knew the heart feels what it feels, and wants what it wants.

"I don't understand," I reply.

"He's in love with you," Zelda says bluntly, "he always has been, why else do you think he's been so snappy and angry with you."

_How does she know this?_ I wonder.

My face must have given away my inquiry.

"You're a sage Saria," Zelda replies, "our energies are connected. Everything you experience is being experienced by the other sages as well. We've been aware of your feelings for a long time."

My breath accelerated. "What?"

"Why is this a surprise to you?" Zelda asks. "You know this."

_What is going on? _I wonder. _How could I forget something so important?_

"I can't believe I'd forgotten," I say aloud.

"It's your Hylian form," Zelda divulges, "the longer you stay that way the more permanent it becomes. You're a sage of the forest and a Kokiri by nature, your powers were not to be generated by a Hylian form."

I look at Zelda shocked. "You mean I could stay this way?"

Zelda wasn't sure if she should answer me.

_If Saria stays this way it could be disastrous._ Zelda thought.

"You're beautiful indeed and I understand your reasons," Zelda says, "but your actions are putting the entire world in danger."

I swallow hard at the revelation. "You can't- you can't mean I'm…"

"You are causing an energy tear in Ganon's seal," Zelda says poignantly, "when you stopped concentrating your energy on protecting Ganon's seal a small crack of his dark quanta bore through."

My worst fears have been realized.

"That fiasco at the ranch," she went on, "that's only the beginning. There have been scant sightings of monsters in the countryside. The influx will be greater as more dark energy pours through."

_No! _I thought. _This can't be happening! I can't be the cause of this!_

Zelda could obviously see the conflict within me.

"Think about Sar," she says quietly, "think about his sweet face and how much you care for him."

I began to feel weak and drop down onto my knees. Zelda quickly came down the stairs and saw if I was alright.

"Are you okay?" She asks me trying to help me to my feet.

_No. _I thought. _No I'm not. I can't believe my selfishness had such devastating effects._

"I'm fine," I manage to say. "How much dark energy has poured through?"

"Not very much," Zelda says honestly, "but the rift is getting bigger everyday."

I close my eyes wanting the nightmare to go away. "What do I have to do?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Do I really need to tell you?" She asks.

I shake my head no. Zelda helped me to my feet. She saw that I was upset and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Saria I understand how you feel," she says to me softly.

I turn my face from hers not wanting her to see my tears forming.

"I was in love with him too," Zelda confesses honestly.

I look up not being able to believe she was sharing something so private with me. "My lady…" I trail not knowing what to say.

Zelda sighs and turns her back to me.

"Even as I stand here before you now as a queen, a sage, and a married mother, I still love him," Zelda says down casting her eyes, "but…he didn't choose me."

I stood there not knowing what to say. This was the most honest conversation I had ever had with Zelda, and for the first time I felt a real connection with her.

_Zelda's in love with you too Link._ I thought not really that surprised when I actually pondered over it. He wasn't just my hero, he was hers too.

"I'll return immediately," I heard myself say, but not really meaning it.

Zelda turns back around and smiles at me sadly. However, there was one thing that was gnawing at me through the course of this conversation.

"Your majesty…" I began.

"Yes?" Zelda answers expectantly.

I took in a deep breath before I spoke. "How do you know Link is in love with me?"

Zelda pauses for a moment and looks away. There was a brief silence between us.

"He told me," she replies quietly.

I felt my heart pound in my chest. "When?"

Zelda could see the yearning in my eyes. "Right before I sent him back in time."

The revelation was impeccable to me. I close my eyes and try to smile, but the reverie was short lived.

_I'll never get to hear it from you yourself, will I Link?_ I thought with some sadness.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you and the kingdom your majesty," I say as judiciously as possible. "I'm going tie up some loose ends and resume my duties."

Zelda looks at me thoughtfully for a moment. "Remember to tie up _all_ your loose ends."

I look at her strangely not understanding at first.

_Oh…_ I thought. _My whole reason for doing this in the first place._

"I'll write him a letter," I say swallowing hard.

Zelda could see the pain in my eyes; she merely nodded.

_Maybe you could write one to him for me too, my sweet Saria._ She thought.

After that I was allowed to go.

* * *

><p>I walk through Hyrule field at the beginning of dusk and ponder carefully on everything Zelda and I had discussed. I pause for a moment to look at the horizon.<p>

_It's so beautiful._ I thought admirably. _I would never want anything to happen to this land. It's been decided, I will return tomorrow. _

When I arrive back at Lon Lon Ranch everyone was up waiting for me. Sar ran and wrapped his arms around my waist as I entered through the door.

"I'm so glad you're back," he says to me trembling, "I thought they were going to take you away."

I stroke his hair lovingly and smile halfheartedly. "No Sar dear they didn't take me away."

Malon walks up to me slowly, she was smiling but she was guarded. "Are you alright?" She asks me.

I nod but don't reply. Link was standing near the fireplace watching me carefully.

"Why…why did they come after you Aria?" Malon asks. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

I listen conspicuously and then sigh.

"I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble," I say ignoring Malon's questions, "unfortunately I'm going to have to cut my business short."

Sar pulls back and looks up at me in disbelief. "You're leaving?"

I stroke his hair tenderly and fight an onset of tears.

"I have too," I whisper to him kneeling down to look into his face, "but I promise I'll never forget you."

Sar shakes his head confused and angry. "No you don't!" He says forcefully. "You-you can't!"

"Sar-" I try, but he interrupts me.

"You can't do this Aria!" Sar says. "You promised me a race! You can't leave until you do that!"

It was hard for me to keep my composure but I managed. I held onto his little shoulders and look into his eyes.

"Sometimes big people's problems are a lot more complicated," I say to him ironically. "I'm so sorry Sar, but I can't stay."

His little face crumpled into confusion, and then he broke into tears. Sar immediately ran from my grasp and up the stairs to his room. I closed my eyes as he slammed his door.

When I open them again I saw Malon covering her mouth, there were tears at the corners of her eyes. I stood up, and Link just stared at me the entire time.

_I've come into a happy home and ruined it. _I thought guiltily.

"I'm sorry," I manage to whisper, before I hurried up the stairs myself and slammed my room door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ever since you came here my son's had silly ideas…"<em>

"_He's discontent… unsettled…"_

"_Discontent… unsettled…"_

"_Unsettled… unsettled… unsettled…"_

_I open my eyes and see a warm bright light shining in my face. It's sunshine. _

_I stretch and curl my toes in ferny raptures around me. Grass. _

_I sit up and see two beautiful blue eyes staring into mine, and then a face, a handsome face. Link._

_He pulls me to my feet and points out to the horizon. I squint my eyes to see what has his attention. It's a house. A cottage._

_We walk there and open the door. Behind it is a little girl who looks exactly like me as a Kokiri. She smiles at me._

"_Who are you?" She asks._

_I look at her puzzled. "You are me," I tell her._

"_No I'm not,"she replies._

"_Yes," I nod, "yes you are."_

_She shook her head and giggles. "Tell her she's a liar Link."_

_I turn to look at Link, and he caresses my cheek softly. "You're a liar," he whispers to me softly._

"_Tell her she doesn't exist," The Kokiri went on._

"_You don't exist," Link says to me sweetly._

"_No Link," I say incredulously, "I do exist."_

"_No you don't," The Kokiri laughs. "I exist."_

"_No," I argue looking at my hands, "I'm real; I'm tangible."_

"_Not for long," The Kokiri says with a giggle and then pulls out a long eighteen inch blade._

_I gasp at the sight of the weapon. _

_"What are you doing?" I ask of the Kokiri. "Are you going to kill me?"_

"_No silly," The Kokiri replies pulling out a black and red ocarina. She began playing Saria's song; my song; our song. "He is."_

_I turned to look at Link and before I knew what was happening he shoved the blade into my belly. I fell backwards and tried to grab for him and only got air. I fell and fell and his face faded and faded. All the while I hear Saria's song in my ears. My song. Her song. Our song._

"_No!" I whisper still falling. "No!"_

"No!" I whisper as I wake up.

The room was dark. I ran my hands over my face and sigh.

"A nightmare," I whisper sitting up.

The wind was blowing wildly and heartily outside. I got out of bed and walked over to the pane and opened the seal. The trees were whipping rapidly; swaying side to side in a ferocious dance.

_What a scary night. _I thought with a sigh.

I reach over the ledge to grab the latch, but pause when I heard a sound I wasn't expecting.

_What was that?_ I wonder.

I strain my ears to listen closely.

_Is that… is that an ocarina?_ I thought perplexed.

Stranger still was that it was my melody being played.

_Someone is playing my melody. _I thought feeling a sudden sense of alarm. _Maybe it's one of the other sages. Maybe something terrible is happening._

With these thoughts racing in my mind I quickly get dressed. Not even realizing it I get into an outfit that looks like one of my old Kokiri uniforms, and wrap myself in a cloak.

I open the door slowly to my room and peer out. The hallway was empty and the house was dark. I slowly crept into the darkness without canvassing a light.

_I don't want anyone to see me. _I thought.

It was at least three hours before dawn and it was still pitch black outside. I open the front door cautiously and tiptoe to the barn across the way. I went inside and unhitched Maxere. The horse neighed loudly; I caressed her nose to calm her down.

"Easy girl," I whisper, "easy."

I mounted her and trotted slowly out the barn and over the impasse. I look over my shoulder to Sar's room window and sigh out of guilt.

_Please forgive me._ I thought and then took off.

The music got louder as I neared the entrance to Kokiri Forest.

_Of course!_ I thought, dismounting Maxere and continuing on foot.

I look back at her as she neighs after me worriedly. "I'll be back," I say to her.

I run through the tunnel and see the spot where I said goodbye to Link all those years ago. I become nostalgic but I don't stop. I hurry through the second tunnel to the village. Slumber was upon the Kokiri as everyone dreamt; the music was getting louder.

_I'm on the right track._ I thought excitedly.

I run to the northeastern wall and climb. I reach the top and hurry to the entrance of the Lost Woods. The melody was getting louder and I followed it. I followed it through the tunnels until I arrived at the Sacred Forest Meadow. I hurried through the maze and up the long staircase past the carcass of a decayed bokomoblin.

I pause to catch my breath and then I look up to see a figure in a green cloak playing the ocarina. They were sitting on the old tree stump where I used to sit; the royal crest was aging but still apparent on the foliage overtaken ground.

_Impa?_ I wonder, as I walk over to the figure slowly.

As I got closer the person stops playing and stands up. I was surprised to see how tall the person was.

_No it can't be Impa. _I thought stopping in my tracks.

"Who are you?" I call out in a shaky voice. "What are you doing here? How do you know my song?"

The person came closer and stopped a few feet in front of me.

"It's obvious isn't it," the person said un-hooding their self, "you taught it to me."

My eyes grew wide in shock. "Link."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review I would like to know what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I updated the chapter and addressed some of the grammar issues that some of you talked about. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

When I see Link's face I freeze.

_What am I going to do?_ I wonder. _Why is he waiting here? Is... is he waiting for me?_

"What are you doing here?" I ask breathlessly.

Link looks at me for a long moment and doesn't answer immediately.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he says finally.

"I'm lost," I say trying to think quickly, "could you take me back to the ranch?"

Link didn't move, but his eyes ran up and down my frame like an eagle.

"You're lost?" He says cynically.

Link's tone said it all.

"Yes," I say weakly.

"There are people who live in the forest who don't know about this place," Link divulges taking a step towards me, "and you want to tell me you're lost?"

"It's true…" I say taking a step back, "I'm sorry if you don't believe."

Link looks at me disingenuously, tired of my charade. "Stop it."

I look around nervously, hoping to find a distracter, I find none. "I..." I trail nervously.

"Was this the song you were going to teach Sar?" Link asks adroitly.

"What?" I ask playing dumb.

He was staring at me hard now, waiting for my next move. I bit my lower lip and rubbed my shoulder.

"You said something about 'your song'," Link states abruptly, "what did you mean by that?"

"Nothing," I say quickly, "I was mistaken."

Link looks at me with an air of distrust. "You had no intention of teaching my son the song I was just playing?"

I open my mouth to reply, but was cut short when I saw two golden yellow eyes glow behind Link's head.

"Behind you!" I cry out.

Link turned at the sound of my voice and dodged the horrific beast trying to lunge at him. Link shook the dizziness off him and stared in bewilderment.

"A wolfos?" Link demands confused. "Why the hell are _they_ showing up again?"

_Oh no! _I thought guiltily. _More dark energy is pouring through. Things are getting worse.  
><em>

"Stay back!" Link commands me as he pulled his cloak off and unsheathed his sword. He was wearing his green tunic and brown kaki pants.

_He looks just like he did ten years ago. _I thought not being able to help myself.

The wolfos howls and jumps back, then tries to lunge at Link. Link dodges the attack and side swipes the beast. The blade sliced through the wolfos face, causing a dark trail of blood to flow into its whiskers. The animal growls in anger and tries circling him. Link kept himself stationed in front of me so the animal would not descend down the stairs.

"Just stay behind me!" Link says once more. "I don't want this thing getting away!"

I merely nod. The animal approached again this time more cautiously, it tries to strike on Link's opposing side, but Link parries the hit and jumps into the beast's stomach. The animal screeches as its innards disintegrate into a cloud of black smoke.

Link took in a deep breath when the fight was over. He winces and hunches over before sheathing his sword. I hesitate initially, but when I see the bright red stain on his hand from when he touches his side I quickly spring to action.

_The wolfos must have struck him when it came around the second time. _I thought in worry.

"You have to sit down," I say taking his big strong arm and wrapping it around my shoulder.

I guide him to the stump he was initially playing the ocarina at. I saw the pain in Link's face as I unbuckle his leather pouch and examine his wound. Without giving it a second thought I heal him.

"Goddess of courage lend me thy strength to heal." I chant closing my eyes.

Green energy once again flows from my hand and heals Link's wound. The red quivering flesh disappears, and I take in a deep sigh as the energy leaves me. When I open my eyes, Link is looking at me, but not just in any way, amiably; warmly.

"I guess I'm a little rusty," he jokes halfheartedly.

I smile at him. "I guess so," I reply quietly.

A silence precludes us for a few moments.

"Thank you," he says gently breaking the silence, "I could have bled to death."

I hate the thought of Link putting his name and 'death' in the same sentence.

"You don't have to thank me," I say not looking into his eyes, "it's my duty."

Link looks at me thoughtfully, considering my comment a revelation.

"No offense, but I thought you were a merchant," he says furtively, "what does a merchant know about duty, except making money?"

I don't reply immediately. "I'm not all about making money."

Another silence guards us.

"I don't think...you're about making money at all," Link says carefully.

_Don't entertain this conversation Saria. _I tell myself. _It will only lead in a direction it shouldn't._

"What are you doing out here so late?" I ask changing the subject.

Link sighs before he speaks. "I patrol the forest once a month," he replies, "after Ganon vanished, Zelda established a task force to watch the land; I volunteered to protect-" he pauses for a moment, "...my family."

I look down knowing full and well why he hesitated to say what he said just then.

_I have to forget what I feel for him. _I thought. _I can't do this to him. Not after all he's sacrificed for Hyrule._

"That was the right thing to do," I say quietly, I get up quickly and try to turn, but Link grabs hold of my hand.

"Wait..." he says quietly.

He had a pretty good grip, because when I try to pull away I lose my footing and can't maintain my center of gravity.

"Ah!" I cry out, as I fall.

I land on top of Link with my face only a few inches from his face. I blush uncontrollably at the closeness. I stare into his eyes for a brief moment but quickly look away.

"Are you alright?" Link asks softly.

"I'm sorry," I say getting up expediently, "and yes I'm fine."

For some odd reason I bow and then hurry to turn and leave.

"Please," Link says gently and I freeze, "...don't leave."

_No. _I told myself. _Saria you have to get out of here now!_

I stood there feeling my heartbeat pound forcefully. Each beat accelerates faster and faster as I hear him approach. I look away when he stands in front of me again. I felt his fingers on my chin forcing my face upward to look at him.

"When were you going to tell me?" Link asks knowingly staring into my eyes.

"Tell you what?" I pretend ignorance as my heart palpitates.

"Who you really are," Link replies.

"You know who I am," I say to him cleverly maneuvering my face from his fingers and looking away.

Link was staring at me deeply and thoughtfully. "Remind me again."

I take in a deep breath. "My name is Aria Garnet Alexandros of Dragon Roost," I say the lie as convincingly as possible. "I own a goddess plume mine and sell-"

"Stop it," Link interrupts me quietly, but effectively, "you know none of that is true."

I bite my lower lip nervously.

_Think of something else! _I tell myself as Link walks past me and stands near the stump again.

"You think I'm still a child who can be manipulated easily by a clever disguise?" Link asks poignantly.

My breathing quickens. I say nothing.

"I _know_ who _you_ are," Link says turning to look at me, "your name is Saria and you're a Kokiri. You used to live in this forest. That's why you were able to find this place."

I swallow hard and turn around to face him, his eyes are locked on mine. I notice Link stands a whole foot taller than me, and I had no reply to the truth. Logic and reason had more clout than fiction and fantasy.

_He's so..._ I thought, but the recourse trails. _I hate the fact that I love him so much._

"No Link I-" I try, but he stops me.

"Stop it Saria," Link interrupts me. "For as long as I've known you, you've never been the type to lie."

Another silence descends upon us.

_What do I do now?_ I wonder.

"Why were you playing my song?" I ask helplessly breaking the silence, not able to keep up the ruse any longer.

Link hesitates. "I...needed to see you."

I look down, and swallow hard. "Why?"

Link pauses. "Why do you think?"

I could feel it coming on, a surge of emotions I wouldn't be able to control. I look away and fight back the tears. We were silent again for a long time; the wind began to pick up.

"Before I forget," Link starts picking up his leather pouch and opening a section, "Sar wanted to give you this."

Link pulls out a green sea shell necklace painted with rainbow onyx. He walks up to me and places it around my neck. He doesn't step back, and I can feel his fingertips linger too long on my collar bone, however he does eventually pull away.

I look down at the gift not wanting to look up.

_Please step back Link._ I beg internally, but I say nothing and he doesn't step back.

"Thank you," I whisper finally.

"It suits you," Link says softly.

I saw his hand rise and pull back, but then pull forward again to stroke my hair.

"Sar's very fond of you," Link divulges, twirling his forefinger around a lock of my hair. "He thinks you're beautiful, fun, and adventurous."

I smile at the thought of Sar. "You have an incredible son."

Link smirks at the thought of his son. "Yeah that kid is bold; he told you things I would have only said to you in my dreams."

It was a totally unguarded comment.

I look up into Link's face almost as if I had no choice. "What?"

Link fell silent not sure if he should continue, he let go of my hair. "I...I'm sorry that was inappropriate of me."

I look down again. "Yes," I say, "I suppose it was."

Link was silent again.

_Man he is good at controlling his feelings. _I thought.

"I'm so sorry Saria," Link says to me softly, suddenly.

There was so much in that apology, too much.

_If only..._ I thought, but then stop myself. _'Would be's', 'maybes', and 'ifs' don't exist. I can't live in fantasy._

"Why did you come back as a Hylian?" Link asks abruptly.

"You don't approve?" I ask.

"No that's not what I meant," he says quickly, "you're beautiful like this...maybe too beautiful...I just..."

_Remember me as a child. _I finished for him in my head.

I sigh. "I didn't want you to recognize me."

Link pauses, but then says, "I knew who you were the moment I saw you."

_I know. _I thought, and unintentionally say it aloud.

I saw Link's face soften, he reached up to caress my cheek.

"Please don't," I say struggling with my own feelings; stopping his hand before it touched my skin. "Think about Malon."

Link's hand drew back at her name.

"She loves you so much," I whisper trying not to cry.

"...I know she does," he replies. "I love her too."

I cover my mouth to keep the gasp from escaping. My eyes fill with tears, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

_Why the hell am I here? _I demand of myself. _Link has a life; a family. Why am I here?_

"Then what are you doing here?" I demand of him suddenly.

Link hesitates. "Saria..."

"Go home to your family!" I say raising my voice. "You shouldn't-you shouldn't be here!"

Tears were falling down my cheeks, and I could hardly speak.

"But I-" he tries.

"No!" I interrupt. "Please just-just don't!"

Link reaches for my hand, but I pull away. "Saria..."

I step back and wipe my eyes. "I'm fine really," I lie forcing a clearly fake sarcastic smile. "You see; I'm good."

Link looks away from me for a moment and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Why did you come back then?"

"I wanted to fish," I say sardonically, it clearly had a negative effect on Link's behavior. "I hear the Hylian bass is huge this time of year."

"You think this is a game?" He demands of me suddenly. "You think you can just pop up in my life and expect me not to react?"

I swallow hard not expecting this segue in the conversation. "I would never do that." I say. "I would never play with your feelings."

"That's what you've been _doing_ ever since you got here," Link divulges. "You've been dropping hints about your identity from the moment you stepped foot on the ranch. And now that I confront you with it you want to run away?"

I take a step back. "You're-you're married," I say helplessly. "I shouldn't have interfered."

Link closes his eyes and sighs. "I..."

I take another step back. "Let's just forget this ever happened." I suggest swallowing hard.

Link shook his head looking upset. "I can't," he says honestly. "I've... missed you Saria."

_Oh no. _I thought. _Please... please don't._

I look away from him and then back again.

"I have to go back to the Sacred Realm," I reveal abruptly.

Link looks up upsettingly. "Are you just saying that?" He asks. "Or is it true?"

I take in a deep breath. "It's true," I confess. "That bird that attacked you and Malon and the wolfos came because of an energy break in the barrier."

"What?" Link asks, his eyes widen with worry. "Is Ganon trying to break through?"

"No," I reply. "His essence is still dormant, however, ever since I came here the seal has been breaking."

Link looks at me surprised. "Are you saying this is happening because you're here?"

_I guess there's no other way to put it. _I thought.

"Yes," I reply with a nod.

Link fell silent again. It was a deep uncomfortable silence.

"How do you know all this?" He asks finally.

"Zelda told me," I say quietly. "That's why the royal guard came to the ranch."

Link looks away from me.

"I'm so sorry to have caused you so much trouble," I say finally. "If anything had happened to Sar I never would have forgiven myself."

Link doesn't reply, he seems lost in thought.

"Please forgive me," I whisper to him; he closes his eyes at the sound of my voice.

"Saria..." he trails not wanting to continue.

_I think it's time I left. _I tell myself. _I've caused enough confusion. _

"I think I better leave now," I say turning myself around and heading for the staircase.

Link's eyes shot open. He watches as I walks away and immediately stops me.

"Wait," he says in a tone I hadn't heard before.

I stop, feeling my pulse dance. "What?" I ask.

"Did you accomplish what you wanted to by coming here?" Link asks me.

His voice had a hint of yearning in it, and it sent shivers up my spine.

"No," I say honestly.

"Then you can't leave yet," he replies.

I swallow hard.

"Was I 'the man you loved that married someone else?'" Link asks taking a step toward me.

I look away.

"Turn around and look at me Saria," Link whispered.

I turn and look at him nervously unable to resist the command. I swallow hard.

"You love Malon," I say trying to segue the subject. "Think about her and forget about that conversation."

"Was I the man?" Link demands, ignoring the bait.

I stare deeply into his blue eyes.

"You know you were," I reply. "'You recognized me from the moment you saw me,'" I mocked softly. "You had to know I was speaking about you."

Link stares into my eyes guiltily.

"I never meant to hurt you," he says softly. "Never!"

I nod wanting to end this conversation.

"It doesn't matter," I say. "You don't owe me anything."

Link swallows hard.

"Yes I do," he says quietly.

Before I knew or could control what was about to happen, Link pulls me into his arms and presses his lips against mine.

_No!_ I thought trying to resist, but slowly found myself hypnotized the touch of his lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him.

_He's so strong._ I thought feeling his biceps bulge beneath my shoulders. _I never thought anything like this would happen._

I moan softly when I feel his hands stroke my lower back. Link's hands move up my back and run through my hair. He squeezes my body affectionately in his strong arms.

"Saria," he whispers my name between a kiss, "my sweet, sweet Saria."

_So this is romance._ I thought completely enraptured. _This is one Hylian custom I really like. _

Link kisses on my bottom lip fervidly, and then pulls back a moment to stare into my eyes.

"Open your mouth," he whispers.

I blush at the request, but silently, dormantly I obey.

_Wow. _I thought when I feel his tongue press against mine. _I never knew he was brimming with so much passion. I could only imagine what...no don't even think it. This is more than I could have wished for. _

Link kisses me deeper almost challenging me to kiss him back. He was breathing so hard, so hungrily; his breath felt cool against my skin. I keep my eyes closed and kiss him back with just as much ardency.

"Mmm..." I moan opening my mouth wider wanting to drink Link up. I caress his cheeks tenderly.

_I wonder if the other sages can feel _this_ energy. _I thought. _I wonder if their watching me right now._

I ran my fingers through his blonde locks wanting to carve every aspect of this moment into my memory forever.

Link finally pulls away and presses his forehead against mine. "I love you Saria," he whispers, "you're the love of my life."

I close my eyes and bite my still wet lips. "I love you too Link."

Link looks deeply into my eyes and then steps back. He sighs looking away from me.

_This is it. _I thought. _I know he has to go back to his life._

"I... I have to go," he says to me quietly, "we can't be seen going back to the ranch together."

I nod understanding completely. "I know."

Link stares at me for a long moment and then smiles. A warm genuine smile.

I chuckle in an unorthodox manner.

"What's so funny?" He asks with a smirk.

I shake my head at my thoughts. "I finally got a smile out of you," I divulge.

Link's smirk turned to another smile. "You were one of the few people who could."

I stroke my hair behind my ears as another silence comes over us.

"I'm going to miss you," he says honestly, "the way I've always missed you over these last ten years."

I try, but am unsuccessful at holding back my tears. "I'm going to miss you too."

Link stares at me once more as if burning my face in his memory, and then comes up and kisses my forehead. "Goodbye Saria," he whispers.

"Goodbye Link," I say back closing my eyes.

At that Link leaves my company and heads downstairs through the meadow.

I went and sat back down on the old tree stump. I took in a deep sigh as I eyed the tree lined canopy above me.

_I wish I had more time._ I thought. _Everything has happened so fast._

I then turn my attention to the ground next to the tree, my eyes widen when I saw the fairy ocarina sitting at the base of the stump.

_Oh no. _I thought picking it up. _He forgot it._

As I look closer I notice an "S" and an "L" in the middle of a carved heart. I gasp in a shocked breath and nearly dropped it.

_No wonder he said it was dangerous. _I thought seeing the irony. _If Malon had ever saw this then... but that's all over now isn't it? Yes, it's all over now._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a review I'd like to know what you think.<strong>  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is a little long, but I wanted to tie up the loose ends, please tell me what you think overall. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I return to the ranch before dawn unsure of what I should do next. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. All I could do is think. Think about what just happened between Link and I. Think about how I needed to resume my duties as a sage. Think about how to say goodbye with my dignity still intact.

_Coming here was a mistake. _I thought miserably. _How am I going to face Link again? _

I stare at the cross beamed ceiling feeling a deeper sense of apprehension.

_How am I going to face Malon? _I thought worriedly. _How am I going to face...Sar?_

I take in a deep breath lost in my thoughts when suddenly there was a knock at my door. I sat up and straightened my hair. I looked out the window and realized dawn came and went. It was now half past nine in the morning.

_What have I been doing all this time? _I wonder.

I sigh. "Come in," I call out.

The door opens and Sar pokes his little head in my room.

"Hi Miss Aria," he says quietly, "can I come in?"

I get up from my bed and go to sit in a chair by the window.

"Of course," I say trying to smile, and point to the chair across from me.

He came in and sat down. He looked nervous.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask softly, covering his hand with mine. "Why do you look so sad?"

Sar blushes when he sees my hand over his.

"I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted yesterday," he says quietly.

I raise my eyebrows, surprised at the apology.

"You don't have to apologize," I reply. "You were just expressing yourself."

Sar looks down and sighs. "Yes I do," he says. "Mom said I should."

I smirk at his honesty. "Your mother huh?" I reply. "Well if that is the case then I accept."

Sar looks up at me and tries to smile, but it fades as quickly as it comes.

"I'm glad you didn't leave yet," he says seriously. "I thought I was going to wake up to find you gone."

_That almost happened. _I thought guiltily.

"No my dear boy," I say reaching over to caress his cheek, "I haven't left yet."

Sar stares into my eyes for a short moment and then notices the necklace around my neck.

"How'd you find that?" He inquires puzzlingly.

I look down at the gift completely forgetting I was wearing it.

"Oh your fa-" I cut myself short when I realize what I was going to say, "...I found it."

Sar's eyebrows came together in a line of confusion.

"How did you know I made that for you?" He asks still not understanding.

_Too many questions can be a bad thing. _I thought. _Do something Saria._

I reach over and caress his cheek again, stroking up and down several times; he turns red.

"I'm clairvoyant," I whisper to him in a tone that's a little too adult for him to truly understand, but it's effective. "I knew exactly what you wanted to give me."

"Really?" Sar says quickly feeling his temperature rise and drops the subject. "You're full of surprises aren't you Miss Aria?"

I feel a little shameful for using my feminine whiles to end the conversation, but really I had no choice.

_What are you going to do? _I wonder to myself rhetorically.

I smile at Sar as I get up and go to the closet and pull out my leather satchel and travel bag. I start folding my clothes and putting them in the bag; Sar gets up and stands next to me.

"Are you really leaving?" He asks gently.

I nod biting my lower lip guiltily. "I have to."

"Could you tell me why?" He asks.

I pause trying to find the most comforting way to answer.

"I have some business to attend to," I reply as honestly as possible.

_It isn't exactly a lie. _I thought.

Sar looks deeply into my eyes. "Will you come back to visit me?"

I swallow hard. "Maybe," I reply trying to lessen the blow as much as possible, "I really can't say right now."

"Oh," he says looking down, "I see."

The way Sar was taking my soon to be departure was killing me. I turn to him and kneel down to look into his eyes.

"Remember that promise I made to you when I told you to practice your ocarina?" I ask.

Sar's face perks slightly. "Yes."

"Well I'm going to teach you my song," I say to him, "that way whenever you play it you can talk to me."

"A song that allows you to talk to people?" Sar says excitedly. "That's amazing!"

I smile at his enthusiasm. "Go get your ocarina and tune it up," I say. "Once I'm done packing I'll teach you. How does that sound?"

Sar's whole face lit up. "That sounds great!" He replies.

I nod getting a little excited myself. "Now run along," I say to him, "I want you to be good and ready for when I teach you."

"Alright," he says enthusiastically, "I'll go practice right now."

Sar turns and quickly heads out the room door. I shake my head and smile as I stand back up, but feel my pulse dance when I saw his mother, Malon. She was smiling at me and standing in the doorway.

"You have a way with that little guy," she says admirably.

I stand up feeling like my heart was going to go in cardiac arrest. I just nod and try to smile.

"Could I come in?" She asks gently.

I turn away nervously, feeling my stomach turn in sour apprehension.

"Sure," I say without really meaning it.

_This is what guilt will do to you. _I thought anxiously. _How can I face her after what has happened between Link and I?_

"I want to thank you for all the time you spend with Sar," Malon says, "he really enjoys your company."

I merely nod, afraid to answer, fearing if I do I would confess everything that happened only a few hours ago.

Malon notices my cold reception to her and takes a step towards me.

"Are you okay?" She asks gently.

Her kindness made me feel worse.

I tie up the leather bag and then turn to face her. "I'm fine," I say quietly.

Malon looks at me concerned. "Are you sure?" She asks. "You seem…different."

_I'm a heartless shylock. _I thought melodramatically.

I try to smile. "I'm just tired," I say.

Malon stares into my eyes for a moment. "You look a little tired," She says honestly. "Did you rest well?"

_No._ I thought anxiously. _And it's all because I…forget it. It doesn't matter._

"Not really," I divulge.

Malon looks to my bag then back to me.

"Are you sure you're not in some kind of trouble?" She asks. "Ever since you returned from the castle you've been on edge."

"I…" I trail trying to think quickly, "I just don't want to involve any of you."

Malon's pretty face softens with concern. "If you need to unload you should," she says. "I feel like you're my sister. You've been so kind to me and my family. I can't tell you how we were going to make it if you hadn't come along and stayed. I appreciate everything you've done. The _least_ I can do is listen if you want to talk."

I stare at Malon not knowing whether I should stay or run. My knees buckled from guilt.

_How could I have been so blind and do this to her?_ I thought dizzyingly. _I came into her home and nearly wrecked it._

"Malon…" I say, but trail feeling my eyes brim.

Malon takes my hand in hers seeing my tears. "What's wrong Aria?" She asks gently. "Why do you look so upset?"

I swallow hard. "I…you have been wonderful," I say. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."

Malon could see I was struggling to get the words out.

"But..." she continues for me knowing there was more to come.

I look into her eyes not being able to stand myself in that moment. My tears spilled over.

"But I really have to go," I say barely able to speak.

I then snatch my hand from her grip and pick up my bags. I nod slightly as a thank you and walk past her and head downstairs. Malon follows me apparently not done with our conversation; before I could get out the front door she stops me.

"Aria wait," she says.

I freeze with my hand on the knob. "Yes."

"We need to talk," Malon says coming downstairs.

The hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand.

_Good goddesses, does she know?_ I thought. _Did Link confess out of guilt?_

"About?" I ask.

Malon looks at me incredulously. "I'm really worried about you," she says genuinely. "Why are you being so snide towards me?"

_Because I had a moment with your husband that didn't belong to me. _I thought.

"I'm sorry," I apologize and actually mean it. "I don't mean to be so… distant."

I hear Malon sigh as if in relief.

"Good I thought you were angry with me," she says.

_You thought I was angry with you? _I thought unbelievingly.

I turn to look at her.

"Malon you have been the perfect hostess," I say. "I'm the one who brought trouble to your home. Why would I be angry with you?"

Malon smiles and comes towards me.

"I don't know," she says honestly and shrugs. "I just thought here's this cultured beautiful woman who's seen the world and traveled to exotic places; why in the world would she want to talk politics with a milk maid like me?'"

My mouth drops. "Malon that can't be further from the truth," I say surprised. "I would never think, and have never thought that about you."

_I'm a Kokiri in disguise. _I thought. _I'm no cultured Hylian. I'm just a forest child who loves too much and too deeply._

Malon smiles at my discomfiture of her comment.

"Then don't be so distant then," she says simply. "I know something big is bothering you; let's talk about it."

Malon then grabs my hand and ushers me to sit at the hearth with her while she mills some grain. I do so halfheartedly.

"You know what I notice about us women," she says to me gently picking up her basket, "we tend to hold everything in. We give so much of ourselves to others we neglect our own needs."

_I can't look at her. _I thought picking up another basket and begin milling grain with Malon. _It only makes me feel more guilty._

"So," Malon says to me knowingly, "out with it."

I sigh and twirl the grain between my fingers. _What do I say?_ I wonder.

"When I was at the castle I didn't know what to expect," I start thinking about how I want to take this conversation. "I thought I was under arrest."

Malon looks at me intrigued as she mills the grain like a pro. "Really?"

"Yes," I reply, feeling a little more comfortable, "it turns out the queen had some important information for me."

"What information?" Malon asks stopping for a second.

I had to think fast. _I don't want to lie but I can't tell her the exact truth. _I thought.

"She's kind of best friends with the head dignitary where I live," I say, "she just basically told me I had to go back and stabilize things."

_Which is pretty much the truth. _I thought.

Malon looks at me thoughtfully. "Stabilize things?"

"Yes," I reply.

Malon stops for a moment and looks at me nondescriptly.

"You're not really a merchant are you?" She asks.

I pause for a moment and look into Malon's blue eyes cautiously.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

Malon picks up a hand full of grains and shuffles them quickly.

"You saved us with some strange energy from your body," she says. "The merchant act is just a ruse to keep people from exploiting your power."

My eyes widen a little at her perception. "Malon-"

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't tell anyone," Malon interrupts. "That's why you've been so on edge. You think someone is going to capture you."

"Well…" I trail realizing her reasoning isn't as farfetched as I thought it would be, "I'm not afraid of capture. It's just when I left, things went a little haywire."

"How haywire?" Malon asks intrigued.

"Bad, bad haywire," I say.

Malon continues milling the grains. "Interesting," She says.

I smile at her, but can't help but feel like a hypocrite.

_She really likes me. _I thought. _I can't believe I've betrayed her trust so badly._

Malon saw the troubled expression on my face.

"Don't worry," she says reaching over and grabbing my hand affectionately, "my husband is the hero of time, if anything happens he's here to protect you."

I found it odd for her to say that.

"That won't be necessary," I say. "I'm leaving today."

Malon stops her work and looks at me thoughtfully.

"I understand you've got power," she says, "but if you need some help you should ask for it."

Malon's concern was proving hard for me to deal with. The guilt I felt for doing what I had done was starting to overwhelm me. So much so, I was considering telling her the truth.

I mill with her for about two hours until all the grain is completed. In all that time we talked about Malon's childhood and how she wanted to see the world some day. She was a very easy going person with a big heart. I definitely saw why Link loved her.

At the end of it all my conscience couldn't stand it any longer.

_She deserves to know the truth. _I thought swallowing hard. _I can't…I can't do this any longer._

"Malon…" I begin.

She looks over at me expectantly. "Yes?"

I sigh trying to conjure all my courage, but before I could get the words out Sar comes racing down the stairs from his room.

"You're going to be so proud of me!" He says running up and standing in front of me.

I was startled momentarily, but shook it off and smile at his handsome face.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"I'm going to play like a pro," Sar says to me enthusiastically.

"A pro huh?" I say with a laugh. "That's a pretty tall order."

"You watch," he says to me, "I'll sound better than my dad!"

I smile at the thought of Link playing the ocarina with his son.

_That would be quite a sight._ I thought.

"Sar did you finish cleaning your room?" Malon interjects paternally.

"Yes mom," he says with a sigh.

Malon shakes her head and then smiles at me. "I'm just checking."

"Are you ready Miss Aria?" Sar asks.

"Just about," I say. "Go meet me in the barn."

"Yes ma'am!" Sar says excitedly and races out the front door.

I turn back to his mother who was shaking her head again.

"That boy…" she trails.

I smile with a little sadness in my heart.

_I wish life wasn't so complicated. _I thought. _I wish X was X and Y was Y._

Malon reaches over and nudges me again.

"You were saying something just now," she continues for me.

I hesitate for a moment and look back over to the front door.

_That boy deserves a happy family. _I thought, backtracking on my initial plan. _Why ruin it by placing doubt in her husband for the rest of her life?_

"Aria…" she says to me seeing I was lost in thought, "are you okay?"

I shake my head at my thoughts. "Yes," I say absently.

"You were saying something," Malon repeats.

I look into her eyes and see the inquiry there.

"You know what's funny," I say, "seeing your son made me forget. It must not have been too important."

Malon looks at me thoughtfully. I can't tell if she believes me or not. She was perceptive, as women generally are, but decides to not take it any further.

"Alright," she says.

I then get up and stretch. "I better teach Sar before he explodes from excitement," I say.

Malon merely nods. I smile back and head for the front door.

"Aria..." she trails abruptly when my hand is on the knob.

I turn to look at her. "Yes?"

"Is there something between you and my husband that I'm not aware of?" Malon asks in the most sensible manner possible.

I freeze unsure of how to answer.

"Did he know you in the past?" Malon asks before I could answer.

I swallow hard and tussle my long emerald hair. "It's possible." I reply carefully. "He is the hero of Hyrule."

Malon looks straight into my eyes. I feel my pulse jump.

"Why do you ask?" I ask trying to make light of her question.

Malon looks away for a moment.

"I don't know," she says softly, "it's the way he looks at you from time to time."

I swallow hard, but remain calm.

"It's almost as though he keeps himself guarded from you to protect me," Malon goes on.

_Nothing gets past a woman's intuition._ I thought, ironically impressed with her perception. _How could it? She's been married to Link for ten years._

"It's the green hair." I reply, trying to keep her suspicions simple.

She looks at my hair and then back to me. "It is very beautiful." She says to me.

"Thank you," I say, "you said it yourself it's got to be a foreigner thing."

Malon smiles at my come back, but I can tell this is something she's been wanting to ask me for a while.

"I suppose I'm looking into it more than I should," she says with a sigh.

_No Malon you're completely right._ I thought.

"That internal compass you got is a pretty powerful thing," I say, "_always_ listen to it."

Malon smiles wider and nods.

"Thanks for not taking what I said the wrong way," she says sincerely.

"You're welcome," I say feeling a little relieved myself, "I better go entertain your son before he sends out a search party."

Malon nods staring at me with knowing blue eyes, but she smiles to soften her features and I turn to leave.

_Does she know more than she's letting on? _I wonder, but I don't entertain the notion, I open the door and head outside.

Outside I take in a deep breath and sigh as the sun shines against my face.

_The last moments of freedom._ I thought wearily, staring out at the horizon.

Before I become too nostalgic, I head inside the barn. Inside Sar was sitting on one of the stables tuning his ocarina. His father was working on the same stable from the other day.

Link's back was to me, but my heart still pounds forcefully. He pauses when he hears me come in, but doesn't turn around.

_It's for the best. _I thought.

Sar jumps down from the fence and comes up to me. "I think I'm ready," he says brimming with excitement.

"Ready for what?" His father interjects, pausing for a brief moment.

"Miss Aria is going to teach me a song," Sar says.

Link was quiet for a moment.

"A song huh?" Link replies.

"Yeah," Sar says, "she said I can talk to her whenever I want to with it."

Link looks down at the ground knowing the true fruition of that. "I see."

Sar rolls his eyes at his father's tone. "Don't worry I'm not going to ride Epona," he states taking his father's conjecture the wrong way.

My ears perk at Epona's name.

_Epona._ I thought. _I still owe Sar a race. He deserves at least that much._

"Mr. Link," I say as unemotionally as possible.

Link bangs a nail into the gate pretending not to hear me.

"Mr. Link," I say a little louder.

Link pauses. "Yes?" He says without turning around.

"If you supervise Sar on his horse, is it okay if we race?" I ask abruptly.

Sar turns to look at me surprised and then to his father hopefully.

Link gets up and wipes the saw dust from his hands onto his overalls. He takes in a deep breath.

"You still want that race even after what happened yesterday?" Link asks looking straight at Sar.

"Yesterday was a random incident dad," Sar says, "you can't hold that against Miss Aria."

_Actually he can. _I thought ironically.

For a brief moment Link looks at me, but then cuts his gaze short.

I shrug innocently already knowing what he's thinking.

"Nothing will happen if you're there," Sar went on. "You know you're the best rider in Hyrule."

_If that doesn't stroke his ego nothing will. _I thought with a grin.

Link was silent for a moment, still looking at Sar. Sar's pleading eyes must have done the trick because Link smirks and then nods in agreement.

"Ok," he says.

"Really?" Sar asks incredulously.

"Really," Link says.

"Oh wow!" Sar says enthusiastically and then turned to look at me. "Can you believe it Miss Aria? We're going to race!"

Link smiles at his son's enthusiasm.

"Go get Epona ready," Link directs speaking to Sar. "You remember how right?"

"Yes dad," Sar says and hurries past me and out the barn.

I turn to look after Sar, but then swallow hard when I realize I'm alone with his father.

_This is going to be awkward. _I thought.

I turn back to look at Link; he is looking straight at the ground.

We stood there silent for awhile, until I sigh and find the courage to break it.

"Could you help me with these?" I ask pointing to my bags.

Link shakes his head, as if in a daze and immediately takes my things from me.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "where are my manners?"

I watch as he ties both bags onto the saddle and then mounts Maxere with it.

"When are you taking off?" Link asks abruptly; not looking at me.

I knew what he meant but joke, "Can't wait to get rid of me can you?"

Link pauses for a moment and then looks over at me seriously.

I blush embarrassingly. "It was a joke."

Link pulls the leather strap into its holster and tightens it slightly. "It wasn't funny," he replies finally.

I was quiet for a moment and thought it better just to change the subject.

"I was told to make sure Sar wins,"I say abruptly.

Link smirks. "Who told you that?"

"Malon," I say.

Link shakes his head and smiles. "Just like a mother."

"Yeah," I say absently.

_Just like a mother. _I thought.

There was another silence; thoughtful; tense.

"You know if there weren't any rules I'd beat you right?" I say suddenly.

Link looks over at me again and smirks; his blue eyes are warm. "What?"

"I would win," I say shrugging my shoulders.

Link chuckles, and it sounds like music to my ears.

"I think not," he says even keeled.

"Oh really?" I challenge.

"Yes really," he replies. "I'm the hero of time. The best rider in Hyrule, you heard it straight from the kid's mouth."

I giggle at his unorthodox bragging. "That _could _be considered a trump card."

"It's better than a trump card," he says, "it's true."

For a moment it felt like old times in the forest.

_I'd almost forgotten how funny he could be. _I thought admirably and then recollect something important just then.

"Oh," I say out loud suddenly.

"What?" He asks expectantly.

I walk over to Maxere, making sure there were a few feet separating Link and I, and unlatch my bag to pull out the fairy ocarina he left in the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"You left this by the tree stump," I say softly, turning and handing it to Link.

Link looks down at the ocarina and then into my eyes.

"Thank you," he says taking it from me. I felt his thumb caress over mine when he releases it from my grip. "I was looking for this."

I stroke my hair behind my ears and cross my arms over my chest nervously. "I…I saw the carving."

His cheeks flush a little. "Yeah…" he replies not having much to say.

There was another silence between us. I take a few steps back to give us more room. I didn't want Malon to come in the barn and get the wrong idea.

"Do you think Sar's ready?" I ask trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Um… yeah… probably," he replies shaking his head still staring at the instrument.

I swallow hard. "What is it?" I ask softly.

Link closes his eyes at my tone. When he opens them it was as if he were staring into my soul.

"You already know," he replies huskily.

Link's voice was like electricity, it sent shivers up my spine. I nod, knowing better to leave the present conversation alone.

"I'll go check on Sar," I say carefully moving past him.

_No need for a repeat of this morning. _I thought trying to be politically correct. _Even though I wouldn't mind it._

"Thank you," Link says to me again abruptly. "Thanks for bringing this back."

"You're welcome," I say not looking at him and then exiting the barn.

I take in a deep breath and headed for the fence yard.

_That wasn't so bad._ I thought.

In that short time Sar had Epona saddled and ready.

"Wow," I say walking up. "How quickly did you get that done?"

Sar turns and smiles at me. "Thirty seconds flat."

I was impressed. "You're pretty incredible Sar."

"Not as incredible as you!" He says. "Will you teach me that dome trick?"

I laugh. "One thing at a time," I say. "You have to learn my song first."

"And then I'll know how to create a dome?" Sar asks so excited.

I laugh even harder and wrap him in a warm hug. "You are so wonderful," I say to him as I stroke his hair, "I'm really going to miss you."

Sar hugs me back and rests his head against my bosom. "I'm going to miss you too."

I release him and take hold of his shoulders. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sar says.

"Perfect," I reply, "just remember to watch what your father does."

"I've got this," Sar says boldly.

I chuckle again, finding he has the same tenacity as Link.

"I'm sure you do!" I say enthusiastically.

"What's going on?" I hear Malon ask in the distance coming from the house. "Why is Epona saddled?"

"Dad and I are going to race Miss Aria," Sar replies.

"Oh," she replies raising her eyebrows surprised. "Even after yesterday?"

I chuckle not being able to help it.

_It must be wonderful being a parent. _I thought.

Malon smiles. "Well if it's okay with your father then it's okay with me."

Just then Link came from the barn; he was walking Maxere to the track for me. He hands the reigns over to me and then helps Sar up on Epona. I mount Maxere and take in a deep breath.

"It won't feel that bad to lose," Sar taunts innocently of my sigh.

I look over at him surprised. "Lose you say?"

"Lose Miss Aria," Sar repeats, "we're going to beat you."

Malon smirks at her son's boastfulness. "You're sure of yourself aren't you?"

"I have to be mom," Sar replies.

Link mounts Epona and then turns to me. He nods signaling he was ready.

"How many times around the track?" I ask.

"Once," Link replies.

"Afraid I might outlast you?" I reply.

Link merely smirks. "I don't want to have to embarrass you longer than necessary."

I look at him shocked, Sar starts laughing.

I turn to look down at Malon and she shrugs. "What can you do?"

I chuckle at her reply. "That whole women hold everything in is out the window now isn't it?"

"Family first, Miss Aria," Malon replies with a grin, "family first."

"You tell her mom!" Sar says enthusiastically.

I situate myself properly on my horse and grip Maxere's reigns securely.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Are you?" Sar asks me.

"Always," I reply.

"Alright," Malon segues, "I'll be the moderator."

We trot our horses up to the starting line.

"On your mark…" Malon says.

I lean forward. Sar looks over at me.

"Get set…" Malon continues.

Link set his feet in the foot rest.

"Go!" Malon shouts and then quickly moves back.

Link and I take off. I had to admit Epona was a sight to behold, she ran with such power and grace.

_That is a magnificent horse. _I thought.

We loop around the first pass and Maxere had a lead by a nose hair.

"She's ahead dad!" I hear Sar shout out.

"Don't worry Sar!" Link shouts back.

The second straight away Epona gained on Maxere. Link leans forward safely securing Sar in his arms.

_Wow! _I thought. _He's beating me _and_ he has an extra passenger._

We loop again to the final straight away; Maxere was galloping with tremendous power throwing off my center of gravity for a moment. I regain my momentum, and lean forward to break through some of the wind and aerodynamics.

I look over and saw the focused look in Link's face, and then Epona showed why she and Link were the perfect pair. Epona accelerates at a rate so fast it creates a force vacuum to everything behind it. In other words, I inadvertently decelerate when Epona zooms by, I had no bloody choice.

_My goddess._ I thought in wonder as they finish first. _That is one hell of a horse._

When we pass the finish line, I reign Maxere in to calm her down. I then dismount and pat her nose.

"Easy baby," I whisper to her, "easy."

"Did you see that?" Sar says excitedly, quickly dismounting and running over to me. "That was incredible!"

I smile at his enthusiasm. "I saw," I say, "you were wonderful!"

Sar blushes. "I'm so glad we got to do this!" He says sincerely.

"So am I," I reply honestly. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

Sar was still bounding from elation when Malon walks up to me.

"Good race," she says. "You nearly had them!"

"No I didn't," I say not fooling myself, "Sar won fair and square. That Epona is magnificent."

She hugs her son, and then mouths to me _'Thank you.'_ I merely nod and continue stroking Maxere's nose.

Link then walks up, he was wearing a perpetual grin. "Had enough?" He asks me.

I grin back. "I think so," I reply receding to the fact that he was indeed the hero of time and everything his son perpetuated.

_Link you're incredible._ I thought admirably.

"Never race a legend," Link says.

"Shut up!" Malon replies with a laugh releasing her son to hug her husband. "Are you all rattled up grasshopper? You want me to shed that extra skeleton?"

Her suggestive comment made me raise my eyebrows.

_Whoa. _I thought. _Malon can be...something when she wants to._

They embrace for a kiss and I turn away uncomfortably. I look up to see Link staring at me; his eyes are apologizing.

_Oh no please don't. _I thought looking away again. _This is hard enough as it is. Don't feel guilty for loving your wife._

"Come on you guys!" Sar says seeing my reaction and rolling his eyes. He takes hold of my hand and starts leading me away. "Save that for later!"

"Let's let the love birds be," I say to Sar quietly as he pulls me towards the barn.

I grip the reigns on Maxere and sigh. I notice Sar is beet red,

"What's the matter?" I ask him.

"They _always _do that," he says embarrassed.

_Always huh?_ I thought trying not to let my feelings show.

I smirk, understanding his frustration more than he could imagine.

"One day you'll understand," I say softly, "you'll meet a girl and fall in love."

Sar's face was still as red as a ruby. "Do…do you have a lover Miss Aria?"

My eyes grow wide and I blush at the question.

"No," I say honestly, "I don't."

I saw him take in a deep breath and sigh. "When I'm old enough and if you're still single I'll ask you to marry me okay?"

I grin at his sincerity. "Okay," I reply, "but don't wait around for me. Make sure you take advantage of every opportunity. There are a lot of beautiful women in Hyrule."

Sar looks down and continues to blush. "… Not as beautiful as you."

I smile at his impetuousness as he helps me put Maxere back in her stable.

_Only a little while longer and I'll have to leave. _I thought.

"So… what now?" Sar asks me.

I look down at him knowingly. "You ready to learn my song?"

Sar nods eagerly.

"I'll tell you what," I say to him, "I'll take you to a very special place and teach you my song there."

Sar's eyes widen. "A special place."

I nod. "There's a place near the forest I used to go to when I was a child. I'd go there with a very close friend of mine." I say. "I want you to know where it is so you can take a very close friend of yours there one day."

"Wow," Sar replies. "Thank you Miss Aria."

I turn back to Maxere and look into her eyes.

_He should have the opportunity just like his father. _I thought.

"Should we let Maxere out again?" Sar asks me.

I shake my head no. "We'll walk," I say.

"Okay," Sar says heading out the barn door, "I'll go get my satchel."

"Okay," I reply.

As Sar ran out the door he ran into Link.

"Easy there Sar," Link says, "the race is already won."

"Miss Aria's going to teach me her song in a very special place dad," Sar says excitedly unable to contain his excitement.

Link looks over at me when he heard Sar say that.

"A special place huh?" Link says.

"Yeah," Sar says, "can I go?"

Link looks over at me; my back was to him.

"Sure," he says quietly, at that Sar hurries out the barn.

I sigh and turn around to face him. Link was looking at me preponderantly. I don't know why, but just then I felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy run through me. It was hard having to witness Link's intimacies with Malon; intimacies I'll never get to experience.

"Where are you going to take him?" Link asks me thinking he already knew the answer.

"The bridge where we said goodbye to each other," I say without hesitation.

Link looks at me surprised and pauses. "Why?"

"Because I think he'll like it," I reply matter-of-factly, "you did."

He didn't cut his gaze from me. "I don't think he's ready for a place like that," he replies.

"It's a bridge Link," I reply slightly annoyed. "I'm not going to take him to the forest."

"Saria-" he starts understanding the reason behind the underlining tone in my voice.

"Don't say my name!" I snap not meaning for it to sound so forceful. "I don't ever want him to know who I really am."

Link looks away. "Why?"

"I don't want him to grow up hating me for what I tried to do," I say to him. "I want him to remember me as he remembers me now."

"I wouldn't tell him anything negative about you," Link states.

"Promise me you won't tell him," I demand abruptly.

Link nods. "Okay," he says quietly, "I promise."

There was a long silence between us until I broke it.

"Where's Malon?" I ask curtly. "You two were pretty busy out there."

Link raises his eyebrows at my jealous tone.

"She's in the house," Link replies ignoring my last comment.

I look down at the ground upsettingly.

"She's my wife Saria," he says to me quietly.

I look at him sharply. "I'm aware of that."

Link looks away from me uncomfortably.

"I guess that's putting me in my place," I say abruptly. "Right?"

Link purses his lips in a hard anger line. "Why are you getting so upset?"

_Why _am_ I getting so upset? _I thought. _He's right, and I imposed myself on them._

"I'm not," I lie.

"Well that clearly isn't true," Link says to me.

It wasn't him, it was everything: me being Kokiri, him being Hylian, both of us have our duties and missions. It could never be.

_Why is life so damn unfair? _I thought.

"I don't understand why you had to..." I trail shaking my head, "whatever, it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?" Link asked.

I'm more irritated with my own feelings of jealousy than I am with Link.

"Shouldn't you be in the house _doing _something with Malon?" I ask in a sudden snide manner. "After all she is _your_ wife and that's what Hylian married couples do right. They make love and have families. Kokiri's are poor little forest people with childlike mentalities. They can only love you for their whole lives and nothing can come of it!"

Link didn't reply immediately but I could tell my words got under his skin.

"You think leaving you behind was easy for me?" He demands abruptly. "You think I don't feel guilty for making you love me? If you'd only been a goddamn Hylian in the first place it would be you in that house! Sar would be your son! You know that!"

I look up at him stunned at his blunt honesty.

Link looks away, I could tell he didn't want to talk about this, but now felt as though he had no choice.

"You don't think..." he trails trying to get his thoughts together, "you don't think I don't want you in...that way, especially with the way you look now. I've been fighting myself for the last few weeks not to just betray my marriage and take you off somewhere to make love to you. But I can't hurt you like that, and I can't hurt Malon or Sar like that! I'm sorry we can't be together Saria. If I could have changed things I would; if I could have changed you or me I would have done so years ago."

I was startled by the intensity of his words.

_That's what Zelda meant when she said you don't know what you've awakened. _I thought.

I look to the ground as silence overcomes us. Link sighs frustratingly.

_I can't believe I just said those things to him. _I thought feeling angry with myself. _Why am I being so stupid? He doesn't deserve this._

"I'm sorry," I say quietly breaking the silence, "I was out of line."

Link closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath.

"When you take Sar be careful about monsters," Link says abruptly, walking past me to get back to work on the stable. "Okay?"

"I will," I say feeling a little shaken.

"and…" he trails picking up his hammer, "please don't hate me Saria."

I had to stop myself. I almost reach out and hug him.

_I can't. _I thought.

"I never could Link," I whisper.

I quickly wipe away a set of tears coming on.

A moment later Sar returns with his satchel. "I'm ready!" He says excitedly.

I quickly pull myself together and kneel down in front of him. "Wonderful," I say, "let's go."

Sar stares into my eyes for a long moment. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod quickly wiping my eyes again. I see Link turn away in the corner of my eye.

"Let's go," I reply.

Sar nods slowly and we finally head out.

When we walk through Hyrule field I try to put the recent conversation out of my mind.

_Don't think about it Saria. _I thought. _You were wrong._

I brighten a little watching Sar run around and act like any average ten year old boy.

_He's such a great son. _I thought admirably. _He must make his parents proud._

We head towards the forest, and his eyes got large in surprise.

"Wow," he says, "I never knew this tunnel was here."

"Wait until you see what's past it," I say taking hold of his hand. Sar smiles and quickly follows me.

We pass through the tunnel and I had us stop at the bridge.

"We're here," I say to Sar.

Sar looks around the tree topped canopy in awe. "You came here with one of your close friends?"

"Yes," I reply with a nod, "I gave him an ocarina just like you."

Sar looks past me to the other adjacent tunnel. "Where does that lead to?" He asks.

I turn and look at the tunnel entrance fondly. "That's the entrance to Kokiri forest."

Sar's eyes got big. "I never knew there was a forest here."

I kneel down in front of him. "Maybe your father will take you one day."

"I hope so," he says, "it sounds amazing."

_It is amazing._ I thought honestly.

"Anyway get your ocarina ready," I say standing up.

I open my satchel and pull out a green ocarina, Sar quickly pulls out his.

"Now I want you to follow along with me," I instruct.

Sar studiously puts his ocarina to his lips. "Ready," he says.

I begin to play and he follows right with me. I close my eyes and become nostalgic.

_Link is standing in front of me at ten years old on a promise that he would come back. He tells me he's going to have to go again, so I teach him my song. Saria's song. We play the song together just once, but I know it's the most important gift I can give him._

_"When you play I hope you think of the forest and come back to visit..."_

_Link stares at the instrument in wonder, says nothing, backs up slowly, and then runs away... _

When the song is over I open my eyes and see not a ten year old Link, but a perfect incarnation of him in his son.

"That's a cool song Miss Aria," Sar says looking at me with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it," I reply.

Sar looks down at his onyx ocarina and marvels. "Can I really speak to you with this?"

I smirk at his doubt. "Let's try it," I say, "but first you have to close your eyes."

Sar closes his eyes.

"Now let's play," I say and we play my song, once it's over I add, "now ask me something?"

Sar's face had a confused look on it. "Uh...how many times have you been to Hyrule Castle Town?"

Before I answer I instruct him to open his eyes. Sar's eyes grow wide in a little fear when he sees me suspended in midair surrounded by a green energy field with my eyes closed.

_"I've been to Hyrule Castle Town approximately fourteen times during my stay with you," _ I say to Sar without moving my lips.

"How-how are you able to do this?" Sar asks incredulously.

_"We just played my song you silly boy," _I reply.

Even though I don't see Sar's face I could sense he was uneasy with my current transfigured state. I dispel the energy barrier and float gently down to the bridge.

I open my eyes and see Sar staring at me in disbelief. I smile at his childlike innocence. Abruptly his eyes filled with tears and he ran and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You can't leave Miss Aria," Sar says upsettingly burying his head in my chest, "I prefer talking to you face to face."

I smile and stroke his hair understanding his dismay.

"You'll be alright Sar," I say to him soothingly.

Sar shakes his head. "No I won't and I won't fall in love with another girl either!"

Now my eyes got wide at his revelation. "Sar..."

"I'm serious Miss Aria," Sar says as tears ran down his cheeks. "One day I'll be a man worthy of you! Just you wait!"

_Kids are really wonderful creatures. _I thought with a little sadness.

"Okay," I say to him, letting him have this comforting lie, "but remember what I told you before."

He nods not answering me. I stood holding Sar for a few more moments and decide it was time to take him home.

_It's getting late. _I thought. _And I have to get going soon._

"Come on Sar," I say soothingly to him, "let's go home."

Sar squeezes me a little before letting me go. We then head back to Lon Lon Ranch.

"Uh..." Sar trails as we walked through Hyrule field.

"Yes?" I ask expectantly.

"Don't tell my folks about our plans until later okay?" Sar divulges.

I smirk not wanting to chuckle and hurt his feelings. "Okay."

"They might get the wrong idea," Sar states.

"I completely understand," I say with a nod.

We return to the ranch a couple hours before dusk. Sar enters his home with a huge smile on his face. Malon and Link were sitting by the hearth apparently talking when we walk in.

"I know how to play Miss Aria's song!" He chimes excitedly.

I smile at his glee and stay close to the door.

"Wonderful," Malon says to Sar. "Why don't you play for us?"

Sar quickly obliges, and the sound of my song fills the air. I saw Link smirking at Sar as he danced and skipped about the room. Malon was clapping in tune and humming along with the melody. They all look so happy.

_This is how I need to leave it. _I thought with my hand still gripping the knob. _Without any thoughts of betrayal, acts of betrayal, or more preteen confusion. I need to leave right now with everyone happy and content._

I turn the knob slowly and creep out when everyone's attention is diverted. I hurry into the barn and unhitch Maxere and then mount her. I guide Maxere to the barn door when suddenly Link enters the room. I look into his eyes and try not to cry.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Please move," I say trying to stay focused.

"Malon and Sar were wondering-" Link tries.

"I have to go," I interrupt quickly, "while everyone is happy and in a good place."

Link stares at me understandingly but did not want me to go.

"Just stay one more night," he says to me softly, "Sar really wants you to be here with us a little while longer."

I shake my head no. "Please move while I still have the resolve."

Link didn't move. "I'm not leaving until you get off that horse."

I couldn't believe he still wanted me around after how I had spoken to him earlier that day.

"I can't Link," I say blinking back a set of tears. "What about the monsters?"

Link came and stood toward Maxere's side. "I have a sword," he says simply, "please get down."

Link offers me his hand, but I don't take it. I swallow hard fully expecting to be gone at this point.

_One more night. _I thought. _That sounds heavenly, but the other sages are expecting me._

Link watches my hesitation as conjecture and slowly guides Maxere back to her stall. He helps me down and looks into my eyes briefly, but then looks away.

"Okay," I say finally not really having a choice.

"Thank you," he says quietly and walks back to the barn door.

Link leaves the barn first. I stand there and take a deep breath.

_What am I doing? _I demand of myself. _Why am I still doing this?_

I sigh heavily and walk out the barn. Standing in the doorway of their home was Malon with her arms wrapped around Sar; he looks upset.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Sar demands of me.

"Sar watch your tone," Malon says sternly, "Miss Aria has her reasons."

I walk up to them feeling terribly guilty. "I'm sorry," I apologize, "I just didn't want to make it hard for any of you."

Malon nod understanding, Sar was harder to convince.

"You just taught me this song, and you don't even want to play it with me anymore?" Sar inquires upset.

"That's not the case," I say softly, "I just didn't want you to worry so much if you saw me leave."

Sar looks away from me still upset. I kneel down and turn his face back to my face.

"I'll play the song with you a little longer before you go to bed," I say softly. "Okay?"

Sar blushes and looks down embarrassingly. "Okay."

I then stand and sigh. Malon smirks at me as I went back into the house. Link was quiet the entire time.

The next two hours I played the ocarina with Sar, which I had to admit was very enjoyable. We did several duets and Link even joined in. The hours stretched and Sar was trying to fight his sleep. When I offered to put him to bed he jumped at the opportunity. I walked him up the stairs and he yawned several times.

"Turn and say good night to your parents," I lean over and whisper to Sar.

"Goodnight," Sar says in the middle of a yawn.

I just smile and turn to look at the young couple. Link had his arm around Malon's shoulders, holding her close.

_That's the way it should be. _I thought with a smile.

I allow Sar to get dressed, so I offer him some privacy and step out of his room. Afterwards I came in and tuck him under the covers, just like I used to do Link.

_Sleep tight. _I thought, watching his eyes go from drooping to completely closed.

I then stand up and sigh. I turn off the oil lamp and went to my room. Having realized I left all my things on my horse I decide to just fall on the mattress and fall asleep.

_I'll get up before dawn. _I thought. _Before anyone sees me. _

With these thoughts I go to sleep.

* * *

><p>A little before dawn I wake up and run my hands over my face. I get up and go over to the water basin and wash my face and brush my teeth. As the water drips I look at my reflection. That pretty lady staring at me was about to go back to her original childlike state. I try not to get too depressed, after all I at least had the opportunity to be Hylian.<p>

I dry my face and look one more time at what could have been if I were really Hylian.

_Goodbye pretty lady. _I thought of my reflection.

I then go over to the door and open it slowly. I peer out and see no one, I then hurry down the stairs and out the front door. I head for the barn door but pause when I see light illuminating off the walls.

_Sar._ I thought with a smile. _That kid never stops._

When I open the door I was surprised to find not Sar, but his father Link. He was feeding Maxere some apple cores.

"Good morning," I say softly.

"Good morning," he replies quietly.

"What are you doing up?" I ask walking to the stable.

"I wanted to send you off," Link replies.

"How did you know I was going to leave this early?" I ask.

Link smirks. "You used to get up this early to make me breakfast."

My eyes widen at the memory. "You're right," I say, surprised I didn't realize that until now.

"You'd mend my clothes and keep Mido from being a jerk," Link went on.

I smile at his fondness of the thoughts. "Yes, I guess so."

"...and I knew you would try to leave before any of us got up," he divulges, "I wanted to beat you to it."

I smirk. "Well that was thoughtful."

Link steps back so I could mount Maxere, but before I could climb up he stops me. He takes a deep breath and avoids my eyes.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday," he said softly.

I shake my head. "Don't apologize," I reply, "I was out of line."

Link looks down. "I said some things to you that were-" he starts.

"Don't think about it," I interrupt. "That's over now. I said horrible things too."

Link still had his hand on my saddle; he was silent for a long time.

"What is it?" I ask him finally.

"I just..." he trails, "I just wish..."

I put my finger to his lips silencing him. "Don't," I say gently. "Doing that will drive you crazy."

Link stares into my eyes for a long moment; too long honestly. He was looking at me in a way that he should only look at Malon. He then leaned forward and kissed me.

It was deep, passionate and much too quick. His eyes were closed when he pulls away.

"You better go before I ask you stay again," Link whispers to me, "and it won't be for Sar, it will be for me."

I secretly wish he would ask me so I could know what it feels like to be one with him...just once.

"Okay," I reply.

Link finally removes his hand enabling me to mount Maxere.

Link stares at me one last time. "Be careful."

"I will," I say holding back my tears.

Link moves out of the way and I quickly gallop out of the barn having to make a sharp turn to the left. Out of the corner of my eye I see Link standing in the barn doorway staring after me.

"Goodbye Saria," Link says lowly to himself.

"Goodbye Sar," I whisper. "Goodbye Malon...goodbye Link."

I gallop faster; riding hard, and out of their lives forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

"So," Impa starts, "did everything go well?"

I look at Impa disingenuously. "You know how it went," I reply, "You saw everything."

Impa shrugs. "True," she says, "but it doesn't mean you might not want to talk about it."

"I don't actually," I say honestly. "I have nothing further to report and wish to leave."

Impa looks at me surprised at the curt undertone in my voice.

"Okay," she replies, "you may go."

I get up and bow respectively and then take my leave. I look around the crystalline chamber and think of all the duty and sacrifice it takes to keep Ganon sealed away.

_Life is hard. _I thought. _But life could be worse. Instead of thinking of all the things I can't do I'm going to think of all the things that make my life worthwhile, and being a sage is definitely worthwhile._

_I no longer have that doubt in the back of my mind. I also made a new friend from my journey, and I have closure._

I walk down the hall of the Sacred Realm to go to my room. I close the door and sigh. I glance over at my reflection in the mirror and see myself for what I really am: I'm Kokiri, I'm a sage, and I still have a best friend named Link.


End file.
